The Light of the Darkness
by mirabelle1980
Summary: How do you fix a broken man? What happens when Gold no longer has magic and Storybrooke is faced with a new evil-Emma Swan. This takes place after the last episode of Season 4, but will no doubt be AU since none of us knows where season 5 will take us. Please be kind and review! Feedback is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1-The Aftermath

OUAT FanFiction:

The Light of the Darkness

Ch. 1: The Aftermath

No one knew what to so-Emma was gone and she also the new Dark One. Mary Margaret picked up the dagger and called for her daughter. Nothing happened. She called again, tears streaming down her face, both hands on the dagger while the others looked on.

"Snow…honey, please stop" begged David. "We'll find a way."

Regina's sobs were muffled by Robin as he took her away from this scene. Regina was too upset to talk to Snow as Emma did save her from being the Dark One.

"She's gone…my daughter" cried Snow. "After everything we've done to prevent this-to protect her."

David held her close and let Snow cry. He rubbed her back, murmuring softly words of comfort and hope until the crying became sobs, the sobs became soft breaths, and the breaths became silence. Then, it seemed as if a light switched on in Snow's mind-she stiffened and pulled away from David to look him in the eye and uttered one word-"Gold."

Mr. Gold was miserable-nope, he was depressed. Correction, he was miserably depressed. He laid in a private room at the Storybrooke Hospital curled up on his side, away from the door. He felt empty and alone. Belle had just left the room to get some coffee (if you could really call the sludge that came out of the hospital vending machines as "coffee") and would be back shortly. Gold kept thinking about his life. His memories flickered in his mind as images and thoughts streamed in and out like waves lapping on a stretch of beach.

He thought of Bae and how he hobbled himself so he could be with his boy. How he became the Dark One for Bae and other children, and some of the awful things he did during his time. But, not all thoughts were sad as he thought about how he found his son, Bae, again and learned he was a grandfather to Henry. Silent tears streamed down as he recalled how Bae sacrificed himself to bring him back and how his son died a hero-something he could never be. Gold cried these silent tears for Baelfire, for all the terrible things he had done, and lastly, for himself. He now saw himself as a crippled old man with no one alive in the world who loves him. Tears flowed freely, soaking the coarse fabric of the hospital pillow as Gold shuddered as he held himself in a tiny ball.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry softly said, lightly touching the shoulder of Gold. Startled, Gold whipped around to stare into the eyes of his grandson. How it hurt to look at Henry and see Baelfire-no, Neil, he corrected himself-staring back at him. Meeting Henry's eyes with his own, he realized that the child was also crying and was seeking comfort. With a strong pull, Gold pulled his grandson to him as they each wept their own sorrows. Stroking Henry's head, he kept saying "Forgive me, forgive me….I'm sorry. I'll be better. I promise." Henry squeezed his arms around Gold and then stepped away.

"Mom's gone….she took your curse."

Gold was shocked-he had no recollection after he passed out from the curse killing what was left of him. He learned that the Apprentice took the Dark One from his heart and placed it into Merlin's Hat, and placing Gold in a state of preservation. Belle called Dr. Whaler and after the Dark One escaped the hat, they were able to get Gold breathing again. The Apprentice didn't make it, though Whaler did try to bring him back. Spying the generic tissue box that is _de rigueur_ for hospitals, Gold pulled out a few at once, drying his eyes and those of Henry as well before the commotion began.

Bursting into the room with Prince Neil in her arms, Snow came in, followed by a silent David, Belle sans coffee and Blue.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you have to help us!" Snow cried. "Emma's gone!"

He sighed and sitting up in a more comfortable position, he motioned for Henry to sit beside him on the bed. He was just thankful that it was only his shirt that was replaced with the obligatory hospital gown-his pants were still in place.

"Please, everyone, sit down and I'll try to help you if you tell me what happened" Gold stated, trying to project a sense of calm that no one was truly feeling at the moment.

Blue, after giving Snow a look that said "I'll handle this" laid it all out for Gold. "After the Dark One escaped the hat and killed the Apprentice, Emma seemed to realize that it needed to be tied to a human. It went for Regina and while she was trying to prevent it from bonding to her, Emma took it to save Regina from becoming evil again. She's still a little upset and shaken by the experience."

"Well, that's all interesting dearie, but I'm not sure how I can help-I have no powers, no magic and I only know that the only way to remove the Dark One from Emma is to kill her."

"We know that Rumpelstiltskin, "Blue stated "but if the hat worked once, is it possible that it could work again?"

"I suppose so," Gold replied "but there's that little problem of binding it to a person. Have you tried called her to see if the binding even worked?"

With a nod from David, Blue pulled out a very familiar looking dagger and handed it over to Gold. With shaking hands, he took it. Once his eyes took in what was written on the blade, he shuddered. Turning to Henry, Gold placed an arm around the boy as he laid the dagger in his lap- _Emma Swan_ was written on the dagger.

"Gold, I know that we haven't really gotten along, but we are family," David stated. "If we can remove the Dark One from Emma, would you be willing to take it back?"

"No, he won't," Belle harshly said, standing up and glaring at David and Mary Margaret. "His curse is finally broken and now he can become the man I know he could be. He's finally given up his True Love- _his power_ -and we can finally be together. We can finally have our happy ending."

"I'm afraid that isn't your decision," Mary Margaret hotly replied.

"Agreed," said a voice none had heard before. Standing in the doorway was a woman who was a stranger to them all. She was dressed in a knee-length flowered skirt, red heels, white lacey top and a pale green cardigan.

"And who do you think _you_ are," Belle shouted.

The woman smiled and came into the room. With a snap of her fingers, the door closed.

"I'm the Light of the Dark One."


	2. Chapter 2-The Light of the Dark One

Ch. 2-The Light of the Dark One

The uproar that followed was amusing to Gold. Everyone was talking at once and the woman merely shrugged, smiled and walked over to where he and Henry were sitting. She took the dagger out from his hand and after glancing at it, she laid it down next to the ubiquitous tissue box. She took that same hand in both of his.

"Hello Rumple," she softly said. "Don't you remember me?"

The room was painfully quiet all of a sudden. Gold was certain that he could hear the hospital noises outside his room and would bet a pin dropped in the hallway would be heard.

"I'm sorry dearie. I don't think I remember you at all. Have we met before?"

Sighing, she sat down next to Gold, facing him and started her tale.

"My nickname is The Rohi in the land where I was made and born, but in this realm, I am called Mahveen Nehru. My mother was the daughter of a blind beggar in the land of King George. When the King was a young man, he cast his eye upon her and craved her. He was a cruel hearted man and well known for his rapacious appetites. The blind beggar, not knowing what to do, called upon the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, who was the Dahab."

Gold breathed in sharply at his and his mind started to remember a pretty young maiden. He looked at this woman-no, Mahveen- as she squeezed his hand as she continued with her tale.

"Now, the daughter was fair and beautiful with rich brown hair and playful blue eyes. The Dark One saw her beauty and the possible futures in her face. If King George got a hold of her, she would be an outcast and nothing more than a ruined woman-her life in tatters until her death at a young age. But if he whisked her away to a far off land called Agrabah, full of magic carpets and Jinns, she would be the mother of kings and the light of his eye. Rumpelstiltskin came to the blind beggar and agreed to help the maiden, Persephone, escape the evil king, but for a price. Part of it was on the condition that the blind beggar would never again be in contact with his daughter to ensure her safety in this far off land. The other part of the price was simple; the Dark One wanted a lock of her hair, 6 tears from her eye and a vial of sweet breath. She then turned into a statue and was taken away to live in a palace in the land of shifting sands. There, she resided in the King's Palace by the sea."

"Did it hurt her, becoming a statue" Henry asked.

"Shh, Henry," David said. "Let her finish her tale before asking her questions."

"It did not hurt her, Henry. She told me that it was like being asleep and awake at the same time. Persephone could still hear and see, but not move. Nor could she feel the sun on her face or the touch of another. At first, she resided in the gardens, amongst the flowering jasmine and roses. And every day, the King walked by on the way to and from his chambers to the throne room. Always was he drawn to the lovely statue and always did he tell the gardeners to make the flowers frame her so she was pleasing to the senses. Months went by and the King came more and more to stare at the statue. He desired to have her with him as his companion, so she was moved to his outer sanctum. Now, he could visit her at all hours of the night. His obsession became great so she was moved to his private chambers. He would sing to her of the beauty of her form. Burning incense and covering her with silks and garlands of flowers, he caressed the stone lightly, pleading for her to become flesh. The King became gaunt and unkempt. He no longer attended his duties and his advisors feared he would die, plunging the kingdom into a state of civil war as nobles vied for control as the King had no heir. The King, in his despair, called for Dahab. He pleaded and begged the Dark One to make flesh from stone, to bring forth life from nothing. The Dark One, knowing that he could release the girl from this state of living death, took the lock of her hair, the 6 tears, and the vial of her sweet breath to make her live once more. The price for the return of Persephone to life was easy enough to grant and the King readily agreed since the right to their first born girl child was no great loss to him. Girls are not as valuable as boys in that King's kingdom."

"Seriously, Gold, what's with you and babies?" stated David.

A glare from Mahveen made David swallow and sheepishly shrug.

"So, the King married the blind beggar's daughter and in time, they were blessed with a son, Abdul. After that, they were again blessed with the birth of another son, Hesam, thus fulfilling part of Rumpelstiltskin's vision that she would be the mother of kings. After a few years, they then had a daughter and gave her the name Abal. The Dark Once came for the light of his eye once he heard the news of her birth. Now, he didn't want to take the girl from her parents, but he craved love-the need to love and be loved in return. He came to the infant in the darkness of night and with his dagger, he-"

"-I cut her arm and then myself and joined the two together. I cast a spell to form a blood bond to have her be a part of me and be my light," Gold stated, finishing the tale as he remembered what he had done many, many years ago.

"Rumple, how _could_ you?" Belle cried. "You-you married an _infant_!"

With a snap of her fingers, Mahveen silenced Belle before Belle could continue her temper tantrum.

"The Dark One formed a blood bond with the girl and gave her some of his magic and a part of his soul. He went to the King and Persephone to inform them that their daughter was now his "beloved light" and "key to his heart" which is why the palace servants gave her the nickname of "Rohi" which means "Beloved." Dahab taught her magic as the years went by and before the curse was placed. But the bond between them was not yet completed and if undone, the girl's curse was to die."


	3. Chapter 3-The Discussion Pt 1

Ch. 3-The Discussion Pt. 1

"Wild Rose…my beloved," Gold whispered as images and memories flittered through is mind. Looking at Mahveen, Gold tried to see the little girl he had known. Her eyes were Jade Green with little gold flecks in them and no longer baby blue. Hair was a reddish-brown color, which he thought quite pretty, even though it was wavy and about chin length on her. He remembered that she used to have long ringlets going down her back, but thought the shorter length suited her just as much. She was taller than him and older looking than Belle. There was that something about Mahveen-a warmth-that felt familiar to him and it was comforting. Then he saw it, the necklace he gave her so long ago, winking at him from a delicate silver chain. He smiled and touched it; the tear shaped Sea Opal with the little gem of Amethyst on top.

"You still have it" Gold whispered, smiling.

"Of course I do," Mahveen smiled. "I have had it with me always."

Belle frowned and she wasn't happy at all. She was finally getting what she wanted-what she most desired-a magic less Rumpelstiltskin. This was their chance for a happy ending now that he was no longer cursed.

"So, _Wild Rose_ ," Belle sneered, which David thought was worthy of Regina. "What does _any_ of this have to do with _us_?" As she motioned to all in the room, the implication in her eyes clearly spoke volumes about this being about Rumpelstiltskin and nothing else.

Getting up off the bed, Mahveen slowly walked towards Belle, who stumbled and sat back down in the hospital chair. Mahveen leaned down, placing an arm on each side of Belle as she brought her face to down to see Belle at eye level. Gold was secretly checking out Mahveen's legs and saw that David was too.

"Listen _child_ ," Mahveen hissed. "Unless Gold and the Dark One are joined together and complete the bond with me, I will die and whomever is currently the Dark One will go mad since a part of the goodness that resided in the curse is now inside of me."

"But-but, we belong together…He's my True Love" Belle whimpered. "He's done so much to be with me-it's our turn to be happy."

Mahveen looked at Belle and sympathy was etched in her eyes and face. Sighing, she moved away from Belle and stated "We shall discuss this later. There are more pressing issues at hand."

Mahveen started walking around the room in a slow circle, obviously trying to work things out in her mind and some of that was spoken aloud for all to hear.

"First thing I need to do is call Moira and have her get here as soon as possible." Mahveen stopped and pointed a finger at Henry. "Before you ask, Moira is Merlin's granddaughter and she would be the ideal person to help separate the Dark One from Emma Swan."

"Merlin has a granddaughter?" Henry asked, trying to imagine what the granddaughter of Merlin would possibly look like.

"Oh yes," Mahveen replied. "Her mother was Nimue, also known as the Lady of the Lake or Keeper of the Sword."

"Nimue's mother was Ethelea, "Blue chimed in. "Who was a very powerful water sprite until she was killed by Morganna."

"Thus concludes the genealogy lesson for today dearie," Gold stated, ruffling Henry's hair.

All of a sudden, Mary Margaret screamed as she was looking at Mahveen. Gold looked and saw blood pouring out of her eyes and nose. As she swayed unsteadily, both Gold and David rushed to grab her and lay her on the hospital bed while Blue and Henry ran out calling for nurses and Dr. Whaler. A curious thing happened, which both David and May Margaret found unsettling-when some of Mahveen's blood got on Gold, his skin turned to the golden green color of his cursed self. Any blood on David did nothing-only Gold was affected.

The Charmings looked at each other, enclosing their infant son and looked on as Gold wiped the blood away and gently crooned a lullaby in a foreign tongue to the unconscious stranger on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4-The Discussion Pt 2

Ch. 4-The Discussion Pt. 2

After seeing Dr. Whaler and brushing off the need to run tests, Mahveen convinced everyone that she was fine (for the moment) and would really like to go somewhere private. A majority of them wanted to go to the Charmings' place, but Mahveen asked that they go to Rumpelstiltskin's house instead. Belle fumed and stormed off, mumbling something about the evil of magic and how she wasn't even that good looking.

In Rumpelstiltskin's formal living room (he really didn't do casual), Mahveen sipped on some tea while the rest had either tea, water, or juice in Henry's case.

"So, I have contacted Moira and she should be here in a few days." Mahveen paused to take a sip of tea. "She has to pick up a few books of mine that may be helpful to us."

"Mahveen, can I ask you a question," Blue stated after placing her cup and saucer on a delicate Edwardian side table. "How often have you been having these, ah, episodes that we saw today?"

Mahveen replied, "When I first arrived in this realm, I didn't have these issues until about 14 years ago. The first one was frightening and no doctor could diagnose it. I turned to Moira and she sent me to The Dragon."

"The Dragon?" Blue exclaimed. "Then the rumors are true that he exists?"

"Well, "Mahveen sighed, "He did when I saw him. He was very kind and explained that since I was now at the appropriate age for the bonding to be completed with Rumpelstiltskin, but hadn't, that my body was slowly dying. He was able to make me a potion to stabilize me, as it were, but once the curse on Storybrooke has been lifted for a few years, it would start to work less and less as time would be running out for me."

Gold was upset at this news and grabbed Mahveen's hand to give it a squeeze.

"Plus, it's worse when I expend a lot of energy doing magic or are particularly stressed," Mahveen added. "However, what happened today is- _unique_. I usually just have a bad bloody nose and a blinding headache. This new manifestation is, well, worrisome."

"What was the potion made from?" Blue asked, "Maybe I can replicate it or find something similar."

Belle was sitting there, smarting that her True Love was sitting next to that woman and not her. Gold secretly watched Belle and was a little pleased that she was jealous. After all, she left him, so he should be free to sit next to whomever he wanted. For some reason, and maybe it was due to having a heart free from the Dark One, but Rumpelstiltskin no longer fell attracted to Belle as he once was. She seemed petty to him and a little childish as times. Was this because of Mahveen or was Rumpelstiltskin seeing Belle with clear eyes?

"I know some of it had to be a lock of Rumple's hair, which he gave to me with I was a little girl because I loved it so much," Mahveen replied to Blue. "Other than that, I don't know what else was in it. The Dragon was assassinated a few years back, and one of his children has taken over, but they are nowhere as skilled as he was. I can give you an email address if you want to contact them."

"How did you get a lock of Rumple's hair" Belle asked, jealous that Mahveen got a lock of Rumple's hair while Belle never got anything but trouble and heartache.

"The price was what it always was-a kiss and a hug" God stated, smiling at Mahveen. They both started laughing at that because it was such a funny thought that the all-powerful Dark One only asked for a kiss and a hug. Henry was finding it a bit weird to hear about his grandpa, who was a villain (well, formally) acting kind to a child.

Snow, moving little Neil from one shoulder to the other asked "But what about the skin on Rumpelstiltskin's hands?"

Mahveen shook her head, "I don't know why some of his skin is green and gold again. My blood clearly didn't affect David or any of the hospital staff. Moira's bringing a book that might explain it, but I don't know why it only affected him."

"Didn't you say that he made a blood pact with you when you were an infant? " David asked. "Maybe it has something to do with that."

"Impressive Charming. Nice to know that brain does function," Gold quipped in a voice and tone harkening back to his cursed self. "I'm-I'm sorry David, "Gold said softly, looking shocked. "I don't know why I said that. I've never doubted your intelligence."

"I do believe that Charming is correct," Blue said, filling in the silence that Gold's apology had shocked everyone into. Blue felt that this was a sign that Gold was becoming more of his non-cursed self. "If he did indeed do a blood pact, then part of his soul, and perhaps part of the curse, transferred over. Her blood is his cursed blood."

Blue then got up from her chair and pulled out her wand. "Also, I am a bit curious and want to check on something." She cast a simple spell over Snow and Charming to show a red line that attached them and repeated it over Belle, Gold and Mahveen. To Bell's delight, a faint red line linked her and Rumpelstiltskin and an even fainter one between him and Mahveen. Blue cast another spell on top and a blue line then formed. Between Snow and Charming, the red and blue line intertwined and turned purple. No such line existed between Belle and Gold. However, a strong blue line with hints of purple where the faint red line was existed between Gold and Mahveen.

"How interesting," Blue stated, waving her wand to make all the lines disappear. "I always knew the Charmings had a rare type of love, but to see it visually is something else. They are not only True Love compatible, but Soul Mates as well. This is very rare in any realm."

"How is that important," Belle said.

"Because it means Mahveen is Rumpelstiltskin's Soul Mate, " Henry answered, knowing what spells Blue had cast. Sometimes being the Author had its advantages as he could sometimes tell what spell was being done.

 ** _Hope you are enjoying this so far! So, wanted to explain a few words and phrases that I am using._**

 ** _Dahab is Arabic for Gold._**

 ** _Mahveen is Arabic for Light of the Sun_**

 ** _Abal is Arabic for Wild Rose_**

 ** _Red and Blue make Violet on a Color Wheel, so I thought that would be a nice twist._**

 ** _Most Arthurian myths link Nimue to Merlin (usually as a lover or rival), so I thought she's make a nice name for his daughter. Nimue and Vivianne are also linked as being the name of the Lady of the Lake, so I decided to pick 1 and also gave her the title of being the Keeper of the Sword (aka, Excalibur). Bringing in more Arthurian (and Celtic) myths into this. Merlin will be showing up too (he's such a ham!)._**


	5. Chapter 5-The Price of True Love

"What! No, he's _my_ True Love," Belle Cried, standing up and going over to Blue. "I kissed him as the Beast and almost broke the curse. My kiss changed him to a man. I _made_ him a better man!"

"True Love isn't about change," Blue said. "And a Soul Mate is much more than Love. It's about acceptance. How did you come to believe that you and Rumpelstiltskin were fated to be a True Love match?"

"Because I agreed to go with him forever-I was the hero." Belle took a deep breath and continued. "It was awful at first, but after a while, I could tell there _was good_ in him. All these books said that True Love's Kiss could break a curse so I _knew_ that he had to be cursed. And Regina told me the same thing when I meet her on the road. That's when I knew that I loved him and why I kissed him."

David stood up and walked around while talking. "OK, so let me get this straight. You thought that if you could give him True Love's Kiss, you could change him into a man, but didn't know you loved him until _after_ you spoke to Regina when she was the Evil Queen?"

"Belle, it sounds like you desired to be Rumple's True Love because you wanted your decision to come away with him to have meaning," Mahveen stated, wanting to help Belle. "It's easy to fool yourself into thinking that you love someone when you have no other option."

"What difference does that make?" Belle stated. "My kiss _did_ change him and it would have broken his curse. I _know_ it would have."

"Unbelievable," David exclaimed, looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "True Love has _nothing_ to do with change. The point of it is to find that person who not only completes you, but brings out the best in you. Change should never be a factor at all."

Belle was crying, sitting in a chair with her face in profile to everyone in the room. Snow's heart was breaking for her and she softly spoke while rubbing her son's back as he slept. "Belle, if you _truly_ loved Rumpelstiltskin and _truly_ accepted all of him, then your kiss would have made him a better person without changing him. It sounds like having the curse leave him was your attempt at changing him into what you wanted him to be instead of accepting him for what he was. And while you may think he's your True Love, it's not enough."

"Plus, "Gold said, wanting to explain to those in the room, "You sent me away. Telling me that you no longer saw a man but only a Beast. My True Love, you told me, was my power. You _divorced_ me-You _left_ me. And now you act like we should all just pretend that you banishing me and leaving me never happened. Plus, you were dating Will Scarlet which made me convince Issac to rewrite everything, which was wrong of me to do so."

Before Belle could respond, between her tears and sobs. Gold softly spoke. "I felt more like a human being when Belle was around the Dark Castle and I think a part of me was falling in love with her, but at the same time, I wondered if it was all a lie. I fell in love with Cora and a part of me still loves her, but it was all a lie. She only wanted to learn from me and gain power. I wanted Cora to marry me and her kisses never turned me into a man, but I felt more like one when we were together. When I was dying, she confessed to me that she ripped out her own heart because her love for me was a weakness. But at least I knew then that she did love me for who I was and not who she wanted me to be. It wasn't like when Zelena loved me-her weakness was also me, but I never loved her."

Looking at Belle, he continued. "I tried so _hard_ to be the man you wanted me to be; I kept trying and even gave you my dagger to show you how much I loved and trusted you. And still, you wanted me to be something else- _someone_ else. You only know me as the Dark One. I don't know if who I am now is what you want. I do love you Belle-it's hard to stop when I've been in love with this image of you for so long, but why me?"

"Because I knew I could change you," Belle cried. "I knew I could make the Beast a man."

"You can't _force_ change Belle, "Snow said quietly. "If Rumpelstiltskin tried to be this other person for you and failed or slipped, you _should_ have clung tighter to him if you truly loved him. Instead, you would constantly walk away or force him to leave. No matter how many times Charming and I lost each other, we always _fought_ to find each other, not change each other. He has loved you so hard for so long, Belle, but all you do is try to change him. That's not True Love."

AS much as it hurt to tell Belle this, Snow had to do it. Love should never be about changing the person, but acceptance. No wonder Gold and Belle were always at odds. Belle stood there, crying, and seeing nothing by pity from most, remorse and sadness from one, she took a few objects out of her purse. With a cry, she flung her wedding ring at Mahveen, and her set of house and shop keys to Gold and left, slamming the door behind her, waking Prince Neil from his slumber.

"True Love isn't as easy as they make it seems in books" Henry said.

"No, it isn't," David softly replied.


	6. Chapter 6- A Family Dinner

Ch. 6- A Family Dinner

"I'm hungry," Henry announced once Snow got Neil quieted down and Blue had taken all the tea cups to the kitchen. 'Can we go to Granny's?"

"Of course sweetheart," Mary Margaret said while David nodded and smiled at Gold.

"I have to get back to the Convent" Blue stated as she returned from the kitchen. "I'll be emailing the new Dragon and also doing some research on your condition Mahveen. Please let me know when Moira arrives."

"Or course," David stated. "God and I will keep in contact and will let you know as soon as Mahveen's friend arrives."

With a regal nod of her head, Blue left to go, quietly closing the front door.

"Hi Red, "Snow said. "Can we get a table pushed up to a booth?"

"Absolutely," Red stated, wearing what could only be described as 1940s retro waitress wear. Gold thought it suited Red very well-less skin than what Ruby would have worn. "Maybe David and Henry could help?"

Henry beamed and grabbed a chair, eager to help David. Mahveen slid into a booth in the back and Gold sat next to her. Neil in his infant carrier was across on the seat followed by Mary Margaret. Once the table and chairs were added, David was next to his wife while Henry sat next to Gold.

After looking at the menu, Mahveen looked at Gold and asked "What do you recommend?"

Gold blinked a few times and blurted out "Burger."

Red returned with her notepad in hand. "So, everyone ready?"

"Yes, can I have the Turkey Club on Wheat, fries and an Ice Tea" stated Mary Mrgaret.

"I'll take the meatloaf with mashed potatoes, corn, extra gravy and a Coke" David said, his arm draped over his wife's shoulder, looking like having dinner with Rumpletstiltskin was the most normal thing in the world.

"How about you Henry," Red asked.

"I want what Gold is having," Henry replied, feeling comforted sitting with all of his grandparents and feeling Rumpelstiltskin ruffle his hair as he was playing a video game.

"Tht would be 2 orders of the burger platter with fries and extra pickles then," Red stated. "Though I think Henry would like a Coke instead of an Ice Tea."

"I would like the burger platter as well," Mahveen stated. "But I'd like cheese, no extra pickles, no onion, and an ice tea with a wedge of lemon in it."

"Cool," Red said. "Let me get the order in and I'll be out with the drinks."

"Oh, Red," Gold stated before Red turned to put their order in "one check and I'll be paying."

Red blinked and her mouth dropped open for a few seconds before she shook her head. She nodded, said nothing, and walked away. She couldn't wait to tell Granny that Rumpelstiltskin was buying the Charmings dinner!

"Thank you," Snow said, smiling at Gold.

"My pleasure," he replied, with a half crooked, but genuine, smile on his face.

Red came out with everyone's drinks. "I'll be back with the sandwich and meatloaf in a few and then I'll be bringing out the rest."

"Thank Red,"David said. "So, Mahveen, what have you been up to outside of Storybrooke?"

"I teach Art and Art History. I was in Mumbai for a few years and only recently have been working as a consultant on a preservation project in New York. I don't need to work as my father left me quite well off."

"But how does that work?" Henry asked, not understanding how being rich in a Kingdom translated to this world.

"Magic. I used it to change some of my inheritance into dollars, stocks, and bonds." Mahveen replied, smiling at Henry.

"So, how rich are you?" Henry asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Mahveen pulled out her Android, opened up an app and handed it over to Henry.

"Wow, so you're like richer than Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry said, impressed at the figures he saw.

Gold also saw the amount as well. He smirked and told Henry "But only by about 2 million."

Mahveen snorted and looked at Gold "Yeah, that's only my US account. I have one in the UK when I'm overseas. Basically Henry, double the amount you saw." She then winked at Gold as he blushed. And with that, Red came out with the sandwich and meatloaf, saw the blush on Gold's face, and quickly headed back to the kitchen to grab the rest. Once everyone was served, the topic tended towards generalities. The time was spent pleasantly and for once in a very long time, Gold's mind never strayed towards business or deals.

 ** _For Red's uniform, I thought along the lines of Mildred Pierce. Not that I don't like what OUAT costumers put the actress who plays Red in, but I thought it would be cute to see her in something retro. The hat (you'll have to Google the term 1940s Waitress) is completely optional! Also, like the show does, Characters will be called by both Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest names (dual realities!). Though Gold is much easier to type than Rumplestilskin._**


	7. Chapter 7-Hot Chocolate

Ch. 7-Hot Chocolate

Gold and David had eaten up the fries left by Mary Margaret and Mahveen while Henry was looking over what pies were available for dessert.

"How's everything folks," Red asked.

"Excellent," Mahveen said. "The burger was done exactly the way I like it."

"Granny always makes a mean meatloaf" David said, eating the last fry.

"Can I get anyone here dessert?" Red asked, taking away the dirty plates. "Refills? Something else to drink?"

"Hot chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon with a slice of cherry pie" Henry said, sitting down.

"What else do they have Henry" David asked.

"Blueberry, Apple, Red Velvet and German Chocolate" Red replied, before leaving with the dirty dishes.

"Can I get a scoop of vanilla on my pie-please?" Henry asked, his big pleading eyes alighting on all three of his grandparents, but mostly they were focused on his grandma. David and Gold looked at each other and then looked at Snow. Since Snow was the one who was the voice of reason in this family, it was up to her to decide on the fate of Henry and his plea for ice cream. She sighed, looked at Mahveen, rolled her eyes heavenward and nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess Henry's getting a scoop then," Red stated, winking at Henry as he flashed a cheeky grin her way.

"May I have some coffee and a slice of the blueberry," David said" and Mary will have cherry and would like a refill on her ice tea."

"I'd like coffee and cherry as well, "Gold said "With two scoops of vanilla, if you please dearie." Ah, yes, the notorious sweet tooth was still in play. Henry looked at his grandma, wanting to get another scoop, but a quick glance showed Henry that Snow was not going to budge on that end.

"And you ma'am" Red said, pointing her pencil at Mahveen.

"German chocolate and a cup of coffee, please."

"Coming right up folks" Red stated.

"So, Mahveen," Henry asked," are you going to stay with us?"

"Do you mean in the town or at your home?" Mahveen asked back.

"Home" Henry stated as Red set his cocoa in front of him.

"I haven't booked a room at the Inn yet," Mahveen replied. "But I do think that's where I'll most likely be."

"Come home with me," Gold asked, taking Mahveen's hand in his. "I've plenty of room and I'd rather you stayed with me in case you have another episode than alone at the Inn."

"I agree with Gold," David said. "You being alone at the Inn with your, ah, condition, is probably not the best idea. Plus Gold being alone without magic and having a lot of angry people in this town out there is something I don't really want to deal with tonight."

"Can I stay over too?" Henry asked. "I mean, you and Mary Margaret have the baby and I can help keep an eye on Rumpelstiltskin for Operation Owl."

Mahveen had to stop her chuckle at Henry's plea. Plus, hot coffee would not feel good coming out of her nose. Mary Margaret looked at Gold, who smiled shyly, hoping that she would agree. With a quick glance at David, she agreed. Henry smiled and scooted closer to Gold and started chatting about how he liked (and he had to stress liked) pancakes for breakfast and he could make scrambled eggs now. All this in between slurps of hot chocolate and around the chewing of pie plus ice cream.

The emptiness and despair that Rumpelstiltskin had felt earlier in the hospital room seemed to lesson and even dissipate. A sense of feeling loved and accepted flooded his body. Having Henry next to him and wanting to be with him started to fill that hole he had been carrying around a long time over Bae.


	8. Chapter 8-The Sleepover

Ch. 8-The Sleepover

After stopping by the Charmings so Henry could pick up a few things, Mahveen drove Henry, following Gold in his car back to Gold's Victorian home on the outskirts of town. A woman was standing there, tapping her foot and looking a little upset.

"Rumple, who's that" she asked.

"My mom. She was the Evil Queen, but she's good now." Henry replied, going over and giving the woman a big hug.

"But I though Emma was-" Mahveen stated.

"Emma gave birth to Henry, but Regina adopted him. My son Baelfire was Henry's father" Gold explained, as they moved closer to the front door.

"Gold," Regina said, giving a quick nod in his direction. Mahveen carried her bag and laptop as Gold grabbed Henry's backback that Henry had dropped a few steps down.

"Regina" he replied, as he unlocked the front door and ushered everyone inside.

"David called and let me know that Henry was staying here tonight, which I am not happy with." Regina stated "But I'm placing a protection spell around the house and will be by at 7AM to pick him up for breakfast and school."

"But Moommm," Henry dragged out "He's making pancakes!"

"You are more than welcome to join us" Gold stated, thinking it might make things easier for Henry if he tried to mend the fence with Regina.

"I'll be here at 7AM and will be bringing some juice" Regina bluntly said. She grabbed Henry, gave him a quick squeeze and kissed his forehead before leaving the house. Henry watched as she placed a charm around the house and waved to her as she got into her car to leave.

"Where's my room Grandpa?" Henry exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

"I'll put you in the Blue Room," Gold said. "It's across the hall from mine. He took his time heading towards the stairs, his limp was more pronounced and he was in much more pain since he no longer had any magic to dull it. Reminded him of the years before Emma broke the curse-he silently sighed and missed not having the magic to ease the pain. Henry took his backpack and left it at the front door. He then took his duffle and ran up the stairs, opening doors to find the room that was his. Mahveen followed, with Gold gesturing her to go ahead of him. He knew he shouldn't, but he did enjoy watching her walk up the stairs in her red pumps and 50s style skirt. It was odd, but she was not at all what he was usually attracted to, but he was drawn to her nonetheless. Her figure was that of a woman-curvy, plush and soft. Her square glasses only made her eyes stand out more and her age-in this realm she said she was 35, but she looked 10 years younger and acted 10 years older than her age. She was-well-different and yet, she was familiar to him. It was a scary feeling.

Henry was happily checking out his room and was excited that the bathroom was attached to his room had blue towels that matched the blue sheets on the bed. Grey walls and a green –blue plaid duvet (with matching curtains no less) completed the room. Nice hardwood floors and a dark grey shag rug made it comfortable and serene, but not overpowering. Henry was ecstatic that the bed was a Full and not a Twin. He bounced a bit on the bed while Mahveen sat next to him, answering questions about flying carpets, magic lamps, and snake charmers. Mahveen was patient and laughed at times and did talk about some of the things she saw when she lives in Mumbai. Henry hugged her and Gold was pleased to see that she had no hesitation in hugging Henry back. Henry then ran over to Gold and threw his arms around him.

"Goodnight Grandpa," Henry said, squeezing even harder, wanting to reassure himself that he still had someone as Gold squeezed him back. Gold kissed his forehead and stated "Goodnight Henry."

Mahveen was already in the hallway as Gold closed the door to let Henry get settled in. He then pointed to a room across the hall.

"That's my room, which I call the Red Room," he stated. "The room next to Henry's and shares the bathroom is the Lavender Room."

"I figured it was something similar since I saw the other door in the bathroom" Mahveen stated. "Especially since there were purple towels there as well."

She went to that room and placed her things on the bed. Like Henry's room, it was tasteful and serene. Pale lavender walls were complemented with white lacey curtains, white bedding, and a dark lavender duvet. A honey gold rug brightened up the floor, but didn't take away from the simplicity of the space. Mahveen then took Gold's hand and led him to his room-Red walls and red silk sheets, golden tan bedding, gold curtains, and an old Persian rug gave a quite elegance and regal feeling to the space. The headboard was carved in late Victorian motifs in the style of William Morris, and the Mission style bench with black suede worked to give a bit of a classic feel to the space.

She pushed him to the bed and asked that he sit down. Gold didn't say a word-he didn't know what to say. In fact, his mouth had gone dry and his hands trembled a bit as she removed his shoes and motioned for him to lay back on the bed. Taking his cane, she placed it by the bedside table closest to him. Gold closed his eyes-he was nervous and scared. Then, he felt it-the most wonderful feeling in the world-warm, soft hands rubbing and massaging his twisted leg. He sighed in pleasure and tears leaked out from behind his closed eyes. Not even Belle had ever rubbed his leg-she didn't even like seeing ir not feeling it when they were sleeping together.

"Am I hurting you?" Mahveen asked, spying the tears on Rumpelstiltskin's face and worried that she was hurting him, instead helping him.

"No-no, it's wonderful," he whispered. "It's just, no one's ever wanted to-to touch that part of me."

"Ah," she replied. "I just noticed that you were limping and I know you had the scar from before. It's never bothered me, you know that."

Gold opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows, staring at this creature as she rubbed his leg and he pondered, again, why he thought Belle was for him. After a few moments, he realized that she had stopped and was looking at him.

"Sorry, dearie, I was wool gathering," he stammered as he tried to ignore the image of her hands touching him in other places. "It feels much better. Thank you."

Mahveen just smiled and got off of the bed. She climbed over him and bending over, she picked up her heels from the floor. Gold's eyes looked her over and then he mentally shook himself out of his reverie. Trying to clear his mind of such thoughts, he grabbed his cane and walked Mahveen to the door of her room. Taking both of her hands in his, he lifted them up to his lips and like a courtly lover of old, kissed the backs of her hands, before turning them over and kissing the palms. It was his way of honoring the gesture she had made him. He was tempted to lean in and kiss her, properly, but she was too cute, blushing over his kissing of her hands that he wouldn't push it further.

"Goodnight dearie" he whispered softly.

Mahveen quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear before closing the door, "Sweet dreams my crocodile."

 ** _In case you are wondering, the setup of Henry & Mahveen's room is called a "Jack & Jill Suite." Also, since we don't' really see much of Gold's actual room, I went with what would be historically acceptable in a Mid to Late Victorian bedroom. I don't know if there is a rug or even furniture other than a bed, but somehow I don't see Rumpelstiltskin sitting on his bed lacing up his shoes-hence, the bench._**


	9. Chapter 9-Crocodile Dreams

Ch.9-Crocodile Dreams

He dreamed that night of lush gardens, sand dunes, and a little girl with big blue eyes, long hair and all smiles. Images of him visiting her and tossing her up in the air, away from prying eyes of the servants, but always with her nurse in tow. Rumpelstiltskin dreamed of playing games and doing simple tricks for little girl hugs and sweet little kisses. He remembered telling her about a crocodile and a man with a hook for a hand and how so sweetly, she asked "If you were my crocodile, would you bite my hand off?"

"No dearie," Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "But I shall be _your_ crocodile who only kisses your hands. I will only bite those that would hurt you."

"Like the ones Daddy has outside the palace walls?"Abal stated as Rumpelstiltskin took her little hands in his and kissed them before she threw her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers in his hair.

"Even better, little beloved, because I can do magic."

Like any dreams, images floated away as others came into focus. The little girl was older now and he was teaching her how to make the flowers bloom out of season. He remembers how she hurt her hand on a thorn and how he captured 3 of her tears in his hand. The look on her face when he opened it to reveal the necklace that she still wears is one he never thought he'd ever forget. Oh, the happiness and love that filled his heart when she kissed him and held him tight.

Memories of her sending him letters filled with scribbles and drawings of a young girl arrived on a daily basis until she was sent to a Noble's house for training by her father.

He remembered feeling bereft as the Noble wanted her to have no contact with him and how lonely he was. He dreamt about how a few years slipped by and then he was summoned by King Maurice and how he causally chose Belle as his price.

Belle's time with him flittered in and out as he saw how desperately he wanted companionship and how Belle sensed the goodness that stemmed from his love for a little girl and saw it as an opportunity to be a hero. He didn't blame her for hat she did-she did love him in her own way, but her idea of True Love would have killed the little girl, which is why he did reject her, even if he didn't realize it at the time. Neither of them was at fault and both were so naïve. He really only felt remorse, which turned into a sort of love when he thought Belle had killed herself. He had liked her, liked her company, but looking back, he didn't feel love for her.

Images of Belle in Storybrooke came into focus and left. Fights they had-oh, how he pleaded and begged. How he struggled to be her ideal. His mind touched on Lacey and how she drove him further down a dark path. How either incarnation of Belle had to be one extreme towards good or evil.

Disturbing images of their brief marriage-how she hated to touch his leg. Belle hated the feel of it against her skin and she insisted that when they did make love, he needed to keep his legs (well, that leg) encased in his pajama bottoms. How she despised him for spinning straw into gold. He didn't do it for the money and most of the time, he gave the golden thread to the local jewelers. He spun to forget and to think. Belle hated any displays of magic and as Lacey, she craved nothing but displays of magic. Both facets were exhausting physically and mentally.

Rumpelstiltskin cried for the time he and Belle wasted and his abandonment of a little girl.


	10. Chapter 10-Of Pancakes and Pleasantries

Ch. 10-Of Pancakes and Pleasantries

Gold awoke with a start, his face a little damp from crying in his sleep. He heard some commotion downstairs and the smell of coffee registered in his brain. Grunting, he hobbled to his bathroom for his morning ablations.

Coming downstairs, wearing his signature suit with a dark blue silk shirt and black silk tie, Gold enjoyed the sight of Mahveen chatting with Regina as Henry was scrambling eggs. A pile of pancakes and bacon were already done, the aroma a beacon to his growling stomach. A quick glance showed that Regina did bring over some orange juice and creamer as well.

"Good morning," he said as he walked in and sat down. Mahveen quickly placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I already put in 2 servings of sugar in it for you, but I didn't know if you wanted milk or creamer," Mahveen said, passing plates around as Henry joined them with his scrambled eggs.

"Creamer, please," Gold indicated as Regina passed it over to him.

"The coffee is delicious Mahveen," Regina said. "And the eggs are wonderful Henry."

"Thank Mom," Henry said, between mouthfuls of syrup laden pancakes and sips of orange juice.

"So, Gold." Regina said, after taking a sip of coffee, "I spoke to David last night and we've come up with a solution in regards to Henry."

Not waiting for a response and her usual brusque manner, Regina continued, "Since the Charmings have an infant and Snow is feeling a sense of loss due to the disappearance of Emma, we've agreed that during the week, Henry will live with me. After school, he will either go to Mary Margaret's or to your store until I come to pick him up at 5PM. On Fridays until Saturday night, he will stay with his grandparents so we three can have some time to work with Blue or doing research. From Saturday night to Monday Morning, Henry will stay here with you."

Gold didn't blink an eye as he chewed his eggs and then took a sip of coffee. Glancing over at Henry showed that the child seemed fine with these arrangements as it did ensure that he would, for the most part, be protected and safe. He was just a little but surprised at how Regina was so willing to, well, compromise.

"I know that this is not what you're expecting Gold," Regain said after a few beats of silence (except for the scraping of silverware against plates coming from Henry's direction). "Emma's disappeared and regardless of how I feel, this is for Henry."

"It sounds like a good compromise Regina," Gold stated, "but how safe is Henry going to be with me powerless?"

"Give me one of your rings," Regina asked. Gold slipped one off and handed it over. A brief flash of white light confirmed that she placed a protection charm on it.

"Also, I will be with you," Mahveen stated, slowly setting her coffee down. "And I can do a simple charm of protection to repel those that wish to cause you harm around the shop. Regina already cast one around the house, so you don't have to worry about that."

Gold sighed, running his hand through his hair "OK, it's a deal."

"Now, Henry, you go get your backpack and meet me at the door," Regina said. "And Gold, I'll be stopping by the shop at about 2PM. Belle called and she wants a divorce settlement. I figured that would give you enough time to either talk to her or start the paperwork."

Gold nodded as he lifted the coffee to his lips to take a sip.

"It was nice meeting you," Mahveen said, shaking Regina's hand and waving farewell to Henry.

"You as well," Regina said, and smiled before ruffling Henry's hair and hugging him close as they left by the front door.

"More coffee" Mahveen asked Gold after the sound of Regina's car leaving filled the silence.

"Yes, that would be lovely dearie," Gold stated, finishing his pancakes.

As he was sipping his second cup and eating a piece of bacon, Rumpelstiltskin watched Mahveen as she tidied up the kitchen. She was humming and putting a few left over pancakes away. As she was washing up the skillet, he noticed she was wearing a long tunic with jeans and flats. Dangling earrings and his necklace completed the look. He saw and approved the light amount of makeup and how it brought out her eyes. Her hair looked curly today and she looked so young to him.

His eye appreciated the way the jeans hugged her curves and enjoyed with way the slits on the side of the tunic helped reveal those legs of hers when she moved. He felt-attracted to her on a physical level and it felt different than his attraction to Cora or even Belle. There was a part of him that was also attracted by her intellect and her wit, which was a first for him. He liked her body; he knew that images of her legs and hands made his pulse race, but her mind! Gods! From what he remembered when she was little to what conversations that had yesterday and so far today, he felt a pull to her charm and did love the way he was playful with Henry-it did something to him-made him feel something. It terrified him.


	11. Chapter 11-Pawn Shop & Loans

Ch. 11-Pawn Shop and Loans

Gold insisted that Mahveen leave her car at his house and they take his car. She smiled and let him drive. The ride wasn't overly long, but it was silent. He was worried and nervous. Glancing over at Mahveen, he saw that she was just watching the landscape as this was all new to her. Once they arrived at the shop, Gold parked his car and they walked together to the front door. After unlocking it, Mahveen pulled out some chalk (the visible kind), kissed him on the cheek and said she'd be back shortly.

Mahveen walked 5 paces from the door and drew a line. She repeated the action on each side of the building and included the back entrance as well. This distance was able to provide protection to Gold's car as well. After the lines had been drawn, she stepped back inside the shop. Standing in the middle of the front room, she exhaled with her eyes closed and cast the spell. Gold shivered as he felt and saw the ripple of magic emanate from Mahveen.

"Kleenex," Mahveen stated, breaking Gold out of his trance. Her nose was bleeding. Not like it was yesterday, but it worried him. "Rumple, look at me," Mahveen stated. "It's OK-this can happen is I expend too much energy or have a lot on my mind. What happened yesterday was not the norm. This is."

Gold swallowed and unable to say anything, he lifted her hand and kissed it. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "OK" he whispered.

After that, the day was pretty much uneventful. Gold showed her around the shop and pointed out various items of interest and telling her little stories about how he came to possess them. He talked to her about how he owns most of the town and his relationship with the people in it. She smiled at times and was sad at times. She tsk'd at him for his unforgiving ways and chuckled at some of the mistakes he made over the years. It was, for Rumpelstiltskin, a cleansing experience. Granted, he didn't bare his soul to her-he was too much of a coward for that, but he opened up a little bit and let her see the ugliness as well as the good. He was waiting to see the revulsion at some of his actions, the disgust Belle would have had and instead, he saw acceptance and forgiveness. It was humbling. At noon, Mahveen asked what he did for lunch.

"Well, sometimes I'd go to Granny's or have it delivered. When Be-Belle and I were together," Gold confessed, "She'd sometimes make me a lunch. Or I'd just have some tea and biscuits."

"So, while tea and biscuits sound lovely," Mahveen smiled "I think a delivery from Granny's is the way to go today. Do you want the burger platter you had last night or is there something else you'd prefer?"

Gold blushed and softly said "Same as last night." He handed her the phone and went in the back behind the curtain. He generally wasn't this open with people. It could be that since he was no longer cursed, he was no longer as guarded as before. Perhaps, he thought, since I did know her when she was younger, it's easier for me to trust her.

Meanwhile, Mahveen flipped open Rumple's cell phone (and thought to herself that she needed to get him to upgrade to a Droid or iPhone) that Granny's was speed dial #3. She looked and Belle was #2 while voicemail occupied #1. She added her number to his list of contacts (there weren't many) but didn't presume to pick a number for a speed dial pre-set.

"Hey, Red, this is Mahveen," she stated in response to Red's cheerful greeting. "I'm over at Gold's store and wanted to know if you could deliver us some lunch. You can? Great! Yes, the burger special with extra pickles, 2 ice teas, the turkey club on wheat and do you still have some Red Velvet leftover? Awesome! Nope, just 1, but can I have 2 forks and some ketchup packets? About 20 minutes? Nope. Cash. Great! Thanks,"

"You didn't have to do that," Gold said, stepping from behind the curtain. "It could have gone on my tab there."

She smiled at him, leaning up against the counter, which made her shorter than him. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a mischievous look. "Fine-then you owe me."

Gold's mouth twitched upwards, knowing that Mahveen was teasing him. It had been awhile since he'd been teased.

'So, about this loan and rental business of yours," she said, changing the subject. "Have you ever thought of forgiving any of it or at least dropping the rent?"

Sighing, Gold shook his head. "When I was younger, I was so poor that I often went to bed hungry. After I had Bae, I would rather _starve_ than see him go hungry. It was a hard life and once I became the Dark One, that fear of having _nothing_ drove me to accumulate wealth and power. " Gold took a few breaths before continuing, composing himself and not wanting to look at the rejection he felt would be there in her eyes. "Even here in Storybrooke, something in me drove me to be _ruthless_ in acquiring wealth. It's not something I'm proud of, but that fear of not having anything, it never goes away."

He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes until he felt a gentle hug that reminded him the power of human touch. She held him, his head on her shoulder and he felt a whisper of a kiss on his face.

"Then how about we make a deal," Mahveen quietly stated. "You tell me how much people owe you in loans and rent and I will give you the money to cover the loans in their entirety plus everyone's rent for a year."

"I can't let you do that Mahveen" he exclaimed. "I don't want to take your money."

"You're not taking it, Crocodile-I'm giving it to you. Consider it a way of washing yourself of your burdens, and those of the town, for a little while. Please let me do this," Mahveen asked, putting her arms around his neck and she slouched down just a little bit so she could look up into his face and see his eyes. He looked and after starring at her eyes, he saw her earnest desire to help him. It again humbled him that she wanted to do this for him. He was so unworthy of being loved that he struggled to let anyone do something for him because they wanted to and not because he was forcing them to. He sighed and said "Alright, but you must get something in return. "

"A smile," she said and Gold easily paid.


	12. Chapter 12- An Ending (of sorts)

Ch. 12- An Ending (of sorts)

Gold was feeling very content. Besides appreciating lunch with a beautiful woman, he also enjoyed laughing and swapping funny stories of living in this realm. Mahveen insisted in paying Red and Red squealed at the $40 tip she got. She hugged Mahveen and practically danced out of the shop and back to the diner.

The cake was a surprise. It's a well-known fact that Gold has a sweet tooth, but he doesn't normally share. It was different with Mahveen-he thinks he spent more time watching her relish the cake then actually eating it himself. Gold's pretty sure he had a bite or two, but he got _distracted_ and was shocked to find out that sharing dessert could be, well, _sensual_. He hadn't felt this _uncomfortable_ in a long while and struggled to remember the last time he felt like this. At 2PM exactly, Regina came in carrying some documents and looking every inch the Mayor.

"Gold, have you spoken to Belle or did you do paperwork?" Regina was never one to beat around the bush.

Gold had worked on the divorce settlement paperwork after lunch, making sure Belle was left well off. It hurt to write these papers, but deep down, it was for the best. He didn't want to hurt Belle anymore and she deserved to be happy.

"Paperwork," he stated. "I've also drawn up a settlement amount so Belle doesn't have to worry about money. It's the right thing to do. She deserves better."

Regina nodded once and looked over everything. Her eyes widened not only once she spied the amount Gold was giving to Ms. French, but that her father's massive loan was forgiven in full.

"Wow, Gold. That's more than generous. She's still the town's librarian and I've made sure she's getting a salary for that. This is-wow-above and beyond what I would havce expected from you." Regina stated, clearly awed by Gold's generosity. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Regina glanced over at Mahveen, who was sitting behind the counter, polishing and cataloging some jewlellry. Mahveen was clearly ignoring the conversation.

"Yes Regina, "Gold replied. "I've hurt her too many times and I need to let her go so she can get on with her life."

"So be it," Regina spoke. "Henry will be coming here after school. Seems his uncle was colicky last night. I'll be here at 5PM to pick him up."

"Excellent," Gold replied. "I believe I have some jam biscuits he can have as a snack."

"Mahveen" Regina nodded as she was leaving.

"Nice to see you again Mayor," Mahveen chimed. "I'll make sure Henry at least starts his homework."

And with that, Regina sailed out of the shop and the tragedy that was Gold's marriage to Belle was done. Gold took a deep breath and relaxed. Mahveen looked at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that Gold took out his cell phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a long time, at war with himself as he had an internal struggle regarding a decision he was on the verge of making. Gold's hands shook as he flipped open the phone and dialed an all too familiar number. Belle didn't answer, so Gold left a brief, but simple message-"Be happy."

With that, Gold hung up and deleted Belle's number from his list of contacts. His heart pained him, but he also felt free, as if a great weight had been lifted.


	13. Chapter 13-Crocodile Tears

Ch. 13-Crocodile Tears

Two weeks later and Gold saw Mahveen happily dancing into the kitchen. He purposely got up earlier to make them breakfast since Mahveen had been making sure he has been eating breakfast each day.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood. Eh, dearie," he grinned as he finished plating the toast for the omelets he made.

Mahveen snatched a piece of toast, quickly leaned over and kissed Gold on the cheek before taking bite. "Moira landed at JFK three days ago. She packed up a few things for me and she should be here in about another day or two."

"Excellent," Gold smiled, lifting his coffee up to his lips and taking a good sip. "IS there anything we need to do before she gets here?"

Mahveen shook her head. "No, I told her that I'd book her a set of rooms at Granny's for her and I've already paid them for at least a two week stay."

"So long?" Gold asked.

"Well, she's not sure how long it will take to undo the binding of the Dark Once to Emma," Mahveen explained. "Plus she says that she needs to speak to you."

"Regarding what my dear?" Gold was curious as to why Merlin's granddaughter would need to speak to him.

"Most likely what my blood did to your skin" Mahveen replied, before taking a last bite of toast. "I did tell her about it and she's most interested in examining the skin."

"That's sounds reasonable," Gold responded, thinking that it was most likely about what it was like to be the Dark Once than anything else. "Well, I'm ready to go."

Mahveen drank the last of her coffee. "Alright. Just let me run back upstairs to brush out my hair and grab my shoes."

Sure enough, Gold looked down and saw that Mahveen had come downstairs barefoot- _again_. He chuckled as he heard her running up the staircase. It was a funny quirk of hers, but she enjoyed going barefoot when she was relaxing at home-wait. When did this become _home_ again? He glanced at her spot and saw she left her phone that she referred to as "Andy the Droid". Sighing, he picked it up, knowing that if he didn't, she would be asking him where it was. Curiosity got the best of him as it was not locked. Gold scrolled through her contacts and found her list of preset. To his surprise, Crocodile was number one.

At the shop, things were progressing smoothly being it was a typical day-quiet and unassuming. Gold had typed out the rental notices to all of his tenants explaining that rent would not be due for 12 months. He also lowered some of them by a good 30%. It felt weird doing something so selfless, but he felt better for it and was sure Baelfire was smiling down at him, wherever he was. A delivery truck pulled up and Mahveen started jumping up and down, acting like a small child at Christmas.

"It's here!" She gleefully exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"I don't understand dearie," Gold stuttered out. "What is all this?"

The delivery driver came in through the front doot with a cart full of packages. "Where shall I put these Ma'am?"

"Oh, how about over here," Mahveen indicated a bare spot in front of a side counter.

"Sign please."

"Of course."

"Here's your receipt. Have a great day folks." The driver quickly got back into his vehicle and left Storybrooke as this was his only stop in this little part of Maine.

"What _is_ all of this?" Gold demanded.

With an impish grin, Mahveen said "You'll see."

Five packages in total had been delivered. Three were from her apartment in New York City and were items that she had asked Moira to send to her. The two remaining packages were items she had purchased online for delivery. Knowing that deliveries weren't common in Storybooke, she did let the delivery company know not to deliver them until all five were ready. Other than some of her art supplies and a few more items of clothing, Gold really didn't see anything special about a majority of the items. Once package had shipped from Chicago and contained something she called a "Yoga Mat" and a "Tablet." The tablet, she explained, was for Henry to "take his mind off of things." The smallest of all the packages, Mahveen handed to Gold.

"Open it," she indicated to him as he stood there, staring at it.

"What is it?" Gold asked. He was a little worried and perplexed.

"If I told you, that _would_ defeat the purpose," Mahveen said laughingly.

Very carefully and very slowly, Gold opened up the brown shipping package to reveal an inner package. It was from a very exclusive Italian tailor located in New York. He knew it because he had ordered from them from time to time. Hands shaking as he was unused to opening, let alone receiving, gifts, he slowly revealed a silk tie in a dark forest green bordering on black. There was a matching pocket square as well.

"Exquisite," Gold whispered as he took a finger and lightly caressed the tie. "Thank you dearie."

"Keep looking," she said, motioning him to look under the tie.

Gold lifted the tie from the box to reveal a pair of cufflinks. Ordinarily, cufflinks wouldn't make Gold gasp and tear up, but these were unique. They were gold with a green enamel crocodile on each one.


	14. Chapter 14-Clearing the Air

Ch. 14-Clearing the Air

Gold walked around the counter to hold Mahveen's hands in his.

"It's more than I deserve," he murmured, squeezing and kissing the back of her hands.

"No more tears, my crocodile," Mahveen crooned, wiping his tears away with her hands.

Before she could say anything else, Gold placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. Three feather light kisses given for each gift received. Gold wanted more, but held back due to a noise he heard in the background. The gasp caused them both to turn and face the front of the shop-it was Belle.

Mahveen had agreed to go pick up their lunch from Granny's so Belle and Gold could talk. Once the door was shut and Mahveen was no longer within ear shot, Belle started yelling.

"How could you kiss that-that _fat_ woman!" Belle screamed, her fists clamped shut and shaking with rage.

"Mahveen is not fat, Belle," Gold exclaimed, clenching his teeth. "Just because she has a more _womanly_ figure doesn't mean she isn't attractive."

"Please Rumple. I know your type and she isn't it-not by far," Belle said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, clearly upset.

"My type? And pray, _dearie_ , what is my _type_?" Gold sneered. He may no longer be the Dark One, but he could still be a snarky S.O.B.

"You like them short, thin, with long brown hair and blue eyes," Belle explained, basically describing herself.

"For the record, _dearie_ , both Cora and Mila were taller than me and Mila was definitely more _robust_ than you," Gold hissed into Belle's face. "Don't presume to know my type, _dearie_. I've lived many lifetimes and have _known_ many women. What makes you think you are so special?"

"Because I'm your True Love, that's why," Belle stated, having backed up and hitting one of the boxes full of Mahveen's art supplies with the back of her legs. "We belong together."

"And yet, you didn't _realize_ that you loved me until Regina put the thought into you head," Gold said, in his most sarcastic tone. "So you came back to kiss the Beast, break the curse, and be the hero. Then you left the Beast, _banishing_ him from here because our marriage was over. _Your decision-not mine_. I think you loved the idea of changing the Beast and not that he's gone, what is there for you to love?"

Belle just stood there for a few moments before speaking again. "But I saw that there was still good in you Rumple," she whispered into his face as she tried to lean in for a kiss, fluttering her eyes at him.

Gold let her come close, so close that she closed her eyes, thinking she had won the battle. Belle fully expected Gold to kiss her-to bridge that gap. They were only a breath apart.

"I'm sorry Belle," Gold said, stepping away and heading back behind the counter. "I can't change the way I am and if I can be bound to the Dark One again to save Emma and Mahveen, then that's something I'll gladly do."

"So," Belle huffed, "You'd rather chose magic and power over me-again."

"No Belle," Gold softly spoke. "I'm choosing my family over you."

"Fine then," Belle sneered, wiping her tears away. "Thanks for the settlement. Here are the extra keys to the shop that I kept in the library. I don't want them taking up valuable space." Belle threw the keys on top of one of the boxes and turned around to leave. She yanked the door open and paused, turning around to look at Gold. Nothing was said.

 ** _Don't worry, Belle will get her happy ending! The Yoga Mat is a nod to the wonderful actor, Robert Carlyle, who does Yoga himself. And before you ask, I picture Mahveen as being in the Plus Size range (14 to 18). There is not enough diversity on TV and on this show (like, what ever happened to Sidney Glass) and except for Granny, all the women are relatively thin._**


	15. Chapter 15-Big Pink Houses Pt 1

Ch. 15- Big Pink Houses Pt. 1

"Hey, Grandpa. Why is your house pink?" Henry asked, which caused Mahveen to discretely cough to cover up her fit of giggles at Henry's observation of Gold's _unusual_ house color.

"It's not pink," Gold said, defending his choice of house color and sighing for having to do so. "It's Salmon with Forest Green trim."

"So, you saying that your house is pink and green-like an Easter Basket threw up on it," Henry replied in his oh-so earnest manner.

Before Gold could respond to defend his choice of color, Mahveen jumped in.

"Actually Henry, Rumple's home is painted in historic Victorian colors," Mahveen stated matter of factly. "The Victorians really loved painting their houses in lots of colors like grey, lavender, and pink. Come here and I'll show you on your tablet."

Henry ran over and Mahveen put a thumb drive into the tablet's USB port. She opened up a file of Victorian house images and was pointing out various colors and architectural features to Henry. Gold glanced over and saw homes in shades of purple, pink, blue and yellow. He even saw one that had a dark orange trim. Mahveen answered Henry's questions and even explained where some of these homes were located. Gold was impressed by her knowledge of the aesthetic of that era and thought about how lucky Henry was to have Mahveen in his life.

That caused him to step behind the curtain-his heart was pounding and Gold was shaking violently. _Where_ did the notion of Mahveen being in Henry's life come from? This closeness he was experiencing with Mahveen was dangerous-he was _vulnerable_. Especially since he had to powers to help shield him. It didn't help that today she was wearing these "wet look" jeans that reminded him of his leather pants. They were practically _painted_ on! Plus, the knee high boots and what she called a "peasant blouse" (but was oh-so more girlish and finer than any blouse he ever saw on a peasant in the Enchanted Forest) made her look very feminine and soft. There was an unknowing sensuality in how she looked. As if she wasn't aware of how beautiful she truly was.

And the jeans made her legs look all the more luscious to Gold. Deep breaths, he kept telling himself, in and out-nice and slow. He hadn't felt this way about any woman since Cora-and even Cora didn't make him feel this _needy_. Gold sighed-he really missed having his powers. It was so much _easier_ to hide a certain part of his anatomy with a cloaking spell (not that he needed it much). At least his suit jacket was long and his pants were loose. If he had been wearing leather pants, he would be in some serious trouble.

In typical circular fashion, this train of thought only brought him back to the image of Mahveen in her jeans. Gold groaned in frustration.

Damn.


	16. Chapter 16-Big Pink Houses Pt 2

Ch. 16- Big Pink Houses Pt. 2

 _A long time ago in the land of shifting sands, there was a palace by the sea…_

"Rumple! Rumple!" a little girl cried as she wiggled away from her Ayah and towards a familiar figure.

"How's my Wild Rose today?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, kneeling down to be embraced by an energetic five-year old Abal.

"I missed my crocodile," Abal said, buring her face in Rumpelstiltskin's neck, her hands wrapped around him.

"Well, the Crocodile missed his dearie just as much," as he stood up, carrying his little one in the King's private garden. Wiggling out of his embrace, Abal wanted to get down. Grabbing Rumpelstiltskin's hand, she pulled him into the family quarters of the palace.

"Come, see my room," she said, trying to pull and run at the same time, with the Ayah quietly following. Her hooded eyes watching all and saying nothing. She didn't even acknowledge the presence of the guards who lined the hallway-her gaze was for her charge.

"What is it dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, trying not to laugh at little Abal's eagerness to have him see her room.

"You'll see,"Abal said, smiling and swinging her arm that was attached to Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Entering the room, Rumpelstiltskin looked and saw that his Abal now had a proper bed, instead of the little one she had previously. Of course, he knew the bed was there-he commissioned it for her specifically. While it looked overly big for a five year old, it was meant to suit her as she grew. The carved canopy had sheer golden silks that twinkled in the sunlight cascading down behind her pillows. Pillows of pink, oranges, and violet sat on top of a spring green comforter. Rumpelstiltskin was pleased to see that little roses of pink and red were embroidered all over it.

"Well, dearie, it looks like my Wild Rose has a proper garden to sleep in." Gold gleefully said, clapping his hands with enthusiasm. Ayah looked on, disapproving of this evil man and her charge, but saying nothing-doing nothing. The evil one's presence had been ordained by the King. She can only watch and report.

"My Ayah says it's the finest bed in the Palace and the King is having one made for Mother." Abal replied truthfully.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned knowing that whatever the King orders will never be like Abal's bed. The base and canopy were carved from petrified woods and had been made by a master Dwarf who owed him a favor. Little Abal climbed up with some help from him and then motioned for him to come to her. Rumplestiltskin didn't hesitate for a second. This little girl was his heart and she even made him forget the pain he carried over losing his son. When he got close enough, little hands went around his neck and a sweet little mouth kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you for my new bed Rumple," Abal whispered, looking at her crocodile and playing with his hair.

"You are very welcome, my little one," Rumpelstiltskin murmured, rubbing noses with Abal in such a way that no one in the Enchanted Forest would ever believe the Dark One would do something that gentle and cute-ever. His enemies, it they ever saw how caring he was with Abal, would probably drop dead out of sheer shock. After much tugging and pulling, Rumpelstiltskin sat on the bed so Abal could sit on his lap.

"Mommy says that when I'm older, I can be with you always," she spoke, playing with the leather ties on his vest. Kissing her forehead, Rumpelstiltskin replied "That's true-does that make you sad?"

"Oh no, my crocodile," she gushed, her fingers touching and stroking his cheek. "I want to be with you always, but-"

The slight hesitation caused Rumpelstiltskin to look down into Abal's face. With a finger, he lifted her face up to his and asked "What is it my little Rohi?"

"Can I take my bed with me?" she pleaded, her eyes begging him as her little mouthed quivered, expecting him to refuse her.

Rumpelstiltskin threw his head back and laughed with delight. "Oh, my Rohi! My little dearie! If that's all the worry that you have living with me, you can take your bed with you. I'll even make sure the Castle is whatever color you desire."

"Even pink?" she asked, pointing to a pink rose on the green comforter.

Kissing her on her forehead and squeezing her tight, he replied "Yes."

 ** _I always wanted to find an explanation for the choice of Salmon for a house color. It's not that unusual in terms of historic Victorian homes, but I wanted a deeper, if unconscious, choice Gold made in painting his home. Ayah, of course, is Arabic for "Nurse" and no royal princess could be walking around the palace alone. Plus, since Rumpelstiltskin as the Dark One is childlike at times, it seems appropriate that he would be kindest and sweetest to a child._**


	17. Chapter 17-Moira

Ch. 17-Moira

Two days later, after spending breakfast at Granny's with Henry, Gold and Mahveen strolled to the shop. He was enjoying the feel of a woman on his arm as they slowly meandered to work. Much to his chagrin, people who had owed him money-loans or rent-had been nice to him. Archie even gave him a hug. Being nice had its disadvantages. Gold was appreciating the scent of coconut and sandalwood that emanated off of Mahveen's hair and skin. He wondered if her neck would smell like her coconut shampoo or the sandalwood soap she used. Perhaps both and the thought of finding out made his pulse race. Suddenly, a scream pierced through his musings and brought him back to reality.

"Auntie!" Mahveen screamed, as she dropped Gold's arm and ran to grab an older woman who was waiting by the door of the shop.

Coming closer, Gold got a better look at this new person. She was older-at least older looking than him-with black hair liberally streaked with white. Striking, but faded, blue eyes looked out from a lined, but also ageless, face. A heavy wool cape opened to reveal a white turtleneck and tweed slacks. A jaunty little cap topped off the ensemble.

"Rumple, this is my Auntie, Moira," Mahveen quickly said as Moira looked Gold over. Up close, he could see that her eyes flashed a bright blue before returning to their normal, faded look.

"A pleasure Mr. Gold, "Moira said in a lilting Welsh accent.

"Charmed," he replied, unlocking the shop door and motioning for her to enter the shop.

oOoOoO

"So, Mr. Gold," Moira inquired, "how long were you the Dark One and how did you take on that mantle?" She polity sat down on the cot in the back, unbuttoning her cape and removing the hat pin that had been keeping her little cap in place.

"A few hundred years," Gold responded. "And I did it for Bae and the other children that were being taken to fight the Ogre Wares." He had sat down on a stool in front of his work bench. Mahveen had opted to stay and keep an eye on the front of the shop while Moira grilled Gold.

"Interesting," Moira said as she pulled a small moleskin notepad and a pen from her rather large purse. "I believe you're the first to take on the mantle of the Dark One for a good reason-a selfless one at that. Though," she continued, peering at Gold and making him feel as if he were but a naughty child, "I'm sure the power that came with it was also a bonus."

"Yes, it was," Gold honestly stated. "I was the son of a coward and branded one as well. I purposefully hobbled myself during the same wars so my son wouldn't have to grow up without a father. The need to have some control over my life became so strong it cost me my family-over and over again."

Moira nodded slowly as she wrote down a few notes. In a brief flash of insight, Gold decided she looked like a wise sage or oracle, except for the stockings. It was hard to maintain a semblance of propriety when faced with gray and pink striped stockings. Moira then abruptly got up from the cot and walked over to him, laying the notepad and pen down.

"May I," she indicated, pointing to his hand. He nodded and presented it to her as he had forgotten that his skin was discolored. Moira turned his hand this way and that way, lightly touching the green-gold patches. Mummering to herself, her hands occasionally flashed blue or purple as whatever she was searching for seemed to elude her. The language she was using was one Gold wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the UK British he was using and it wasn't the Elvish of the Enchanted Forest either. He realized that it was the language of Merlin-Gaelic.

After a few minutes, Moira seemed satisfied with her inquiries into his skin and decided to return to the cot. Gold had thought the questions were over, but he was mistaken. Moira inquired about his skin in the Enchanted Forest as the Dark One, wanting to know the extent of the coloration, whether it varied anywhere on his body, his hair, nails, and general appearance. Gold answered them all truthfully-he had nothing to hide. He did inform her that his leg, which pained him before he became the Dark Once and also here in Storybrooke, never pained him when he had his powers. Moira continued to mumble to herself, scribbling away. Gold decided to ask her a question that had been bothering him since he first met her.

"Why did Mahveen call you 'Auntie'?" he asked.

"Because I am," Moira responded, finally looking up from her notepad and snapping it shut. "The beggar's daughter whom you turned into a garden statue was my half-sister. While my father was Arawn, the bastard son of Vortiggan, Persephone's father was Arthur."

Gold was shocked and this pushed him off of the stool. He stumbled a bit and started walking back and forth in front of his work bench as best as he could. "But I've never heard of your mother having two children. And that would mean that I've _bound_ myself to a- a decedent of Merlin!" Gold was shaking-he felt a little bit light-headed and had to sit down. Moira quickly tossed him a piece of chocolate she had taken from her purse. He unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth, in a sort of trance. "I never knew-not even as the Dark One."

"Yes, well…Merlin wasn't too happy with Nimue when she had Persephone," Moira explained. "Arthur was engaged to the Lady Guinevere, but he fell in love with Nimue. It was _forbidden_ , and as punishment one of the honor guards of the lake raised my half-sister far away from Camelot."

"And-and did she ever know who-" Gold stammered.

"Who her father was? Yes, I believe Sir Kay did tell her who he was, but she never knew who her mother was-that was the price Nimue paid in order to have Arthur come to her again, at his last," Moira replied, tilting her head to the side and looking as if she was seeing into the past. A soft, sad smile appeared and she looked at Gold. "That's why I'm really pleased about you and how you defy Merlin by your very existence."

"Forgive me Moira, "Gold uttered. "I can see how being with Mahveen could be seen as being defiant to Merlin, but my very _existence_? Other than I'm a former Dark One still alive, I'm not sure I quite understand your meaning."

"You see," Moira expressed, "the Dark One was a wizard who did much evil, so Merlin cursed him. Merlin created the dagger and the vault to contain that evil so whomever took on the curse was also bound to those items and the rules associated with them." Moira paused, as if searching for a simple way to explain herself to Gold. "He never anticipated anyone would ever choose to become the Dark One for a noble reason-a _good_ reason. That, itself, defies him."

"Surely there were others who had good reasons-or attempted to," Gold sputtered out.

"As I had **_informed_** you before," Moira sharply spoke, clearly angry for having to repeat herself," You are the **FIRST**. This makes you unique in that aspect and I **_hate_** having to repeat myself. This is why your skin color, your appearance, is of such interest to me. Gold is a color of strength, power, and also noble intentions or nobility. Before you, the Dark Ones ranged in skin color from pure black to a mixture of black and green. Gold has never been part of the equation before."

"But the green-the green is normal, yes?" Gold asked, treading carefully as he didn't want to anger Moira further. He swore her eyes flashed bright blue and small sparks were coming out of her eyes.

"Yes and no," Moira replied, much calmer to Gold's relief. "The green was usually very dark and vibrant-like an emerald or dark forest color. Yours is more like a softened light patina-like verdigris that's been dulling the gold and, dare I say, enhancing it as well. It seems the darkest green you have on you was more like a spring green, which is usually associated with renewal or rebirth. The only true concession of the Dark One that you seemed to have in common with all the others were your nails-long and black like claws I believe you described. And ,of course, the blackened heart. Other than that, you somehow changed what Merlin thought was unchangeable. You brought _goodness_ , however small, into the curse."

"But I did such terrible things," Gold whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I've hurt people and extracted promises and other precious items. I've killed and I'm not proud of that."

"Oh, and who amongst the others from the Enchanted Forest hasn't had similar problems," Moira snorted. "Yes, I know you've done terrible things-things that you blush over now. Yet, you did good things as well. Your methods were unusual for the Dark One, but really, making deals and contracts while warning that there is always a price to be paid-you were so much like Merlin at those times than you realized. The only difference between good and evil is motivation and frankly Gold, your motivations weren't really evil."

Gold was startled by this and his eyes widened in disbelief. Running through his mind were some of the things he had heard and read about regarding Merlin and that man's exploits. Uther came to mind-how he lusted after another man's wife and how he made a deal with Merlin which resulted in that man's death and an infant-Arthur. Merlin took Arthur as part of the deal too, Gold remembered. And Lancelot, how Lancelot was dead or dying and Arthur made a deal with Merlin to save that knight's life, knowing that it would lead to a treasonous act by Queen Guinevere. And the repercussions of that act killed the Lady Elaine, Lancelot's wife, but also led to the destruction of Camelot. What other acts or deals did Merlin make that were not well know-how many other lives were affected for good or for bad. Was Gold really more like Merlin than a true villain?

Moira smiled, knowingly in that wise, oracle way of hers. She knew what he was thinking-knew it and seemed to say with her eyes that even the great Merlin couldn't escape the price of magic. That Merlin did things that caused pain and suffering with his magic. That regardless of who wheeled it, all magic-great magic-comes with a price.

 _ **So, while there is many tales of Merlin out there, no one ever mentions if he had a family or not. Of course, I am being true to the Celtic Mythos, which means Moira is Welsh. Also, I think there should be more than one person who can be snarky and Moira's great at it!**_


	18. Chapter 18-Bonding

Ch. 18-Bonding

Moira then changed the subject so abruptly, that Gold thought his mind had wandered and he hadn't been paying attention. It was a subject he was dreading-Mahveen.

"You do know that once I help you become the Dark One, you need to finish the bonding ceremony with Mahveen."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that," Gold sneered; it was close to lunch time and he was, for once, starving.

"Tsk, tsk, Goldie," Moira gleefully said, shaking her finer at him as if she caught him with his hand in a container of sweets. He really hated being made to feel as if he were all of five years old. "Be nice to Auntie Moira and she'll help you out," she sang and Gold suddenly realized that his singing as the Dark One must have been just as annoying.

"I do apologize Lady Moira," Gold stated, sighing. He'd been raked over the coals, poked and prodded. He really wanted a piece of cake-maybe two pieces. And some ice cream.

"I accept your apology child," Moira smiled before continuing. "As you may or may not recall, the binding you did with blood made a bond that has kept Mahveen pure and in many ways, innocent. I'm sure you did not foresee that occurring-or maybe you did. Regardless, I do have to stress the importance that while we are working on restoring you to your former glory that you use this time to court my niece as befitting her status as a Princess and as your intended."

"I believe that I have already started," Gold replied, mortified that he was even having this conversation with Mahveen's aunt, not to mention embarrassed at Moira's bluntness. "However, as I'm sure Mahveen explained to you, I do want to know why Belle could have broken the curse." He didn't want to bring Belle up, but thought it might be a nice distraction from what was becoming an uncomfortable conversation.

Hmmm, "Moira intoned, her eyes slightly twinkling at his quick change of topic. "Yes, I was wondering if you'd ever bring that up. I believe the answer is that while the pair of you might have been a True Love pair, her constant insistence that you were, the continuous attempts in changing you and trying to break the curse did three important things. Firstly, by her insisting that you were a True Love pair, it became reality-sort of life imitating art as it were. Secondly, her need to change and reform you actually weakened that thread of True Love she had woven as Love is meant to be all-encompassing and expansive. Bell's love was conditional-which is dangerous and leads me to point number three. Trying to break a curse that didn't need to be broken only set her up to fail-a fool's errand. If she had done any one of those things differently, then Mahveen would be dead and you'd be mad-curse free, but crazy as a mad hatter."

"But was she my True Love-please be honest," Gold wanted to know.

"I don't think that she was-no, not really," Moira sighed, her face full of pity. "When you cast her out and then held onto that stupid little tea cup, you wove a spell of love betwixt the pair of you. And a majority of that spell was regret and remorse on your part. You didn't mean to, I can tell, but the power of suggestion is just as powerful as any spell I've ever come across."

"And Mahveen,"Gold softly spoke," What about her?"

"She's your Soul Mate," Moira explained. "Which means that while she will have some similar qualities to what a True Love pairing is, your compatibility to each other is much more powerful and much deeper than mere True Love. Her love that is expansive and will never be judgmental. The love you two share can grow into True Love. Plus her love, especially once the bonding has been completed, will only strengthen the goodness inside of you. She can keep the darkness at bay and give you what you've always wanted as the Dark One-light."

Gold nodded and he felt drained. It may be an all dessert kind of lunch day. Looking back, part of him regretted the way he turned Belle out of the castle when she kissed him, but it was scary for him when it happened. He wondered if a part of him, unaware of why he did it, turned her out because of the bond he had with Mahveen. Deep down, he had always questioned Belle's claim that she was his True Love because it didn't make any sense. He was never openly affectionate (or even affectionate) to her and with his eyes opened, he saw their relationship as it truly was-he saw her as a companion, she saw him as a potential mate. He was seeking out friendship, not love, not marriage. Somewhere, along the short time she had stayed with him, Belle saw his friendly gestures, of which there was only a handful, as a sign of love. He only meant them as a kindness-nothing more (though, he did remember that it had stopped her crying all the time). He saw, for the first time, that at the thought of her death, he decided that she must have been his True Love.

"Gold," Moira broke into his quiet reverie into the past, "you do know why I'm asking you to court Mahveen-it's not like I enjoy giving love advice to someone who's with family. The prospect of the bonging may frighten her and I would like her to be prepared. After all, she doesn't know, does she?"

"No," Gold replied, "she doesn't know that the bonding is us getting married and being-well-intimate. All I ever told her was that someday she would come and live with me forever. I think she thought it was a magical ceremony that had to be performed. It's not like I can tell a five year old that one day, she's going to be my wife."

"Yes, that's understandable," Moira said. "But the most important thing I need to know is, do you love her?"

"I always have."


	19. Chapter 19-An Old Love

Ch. 19-An Old Love

After lunch, Mahveen trook Moira to get her settled at the Inn and then asked to take his car to go shopping. It seems she arranged for Regina to drive him home as Henry was coming by after school and she would be here regardless. Mahveen said something about cooking him a special dinner. Gold just smiled, handed her the car keys, and with Moira nodding approval (and watching him-it was a little intimidating), he kissed Mahveen's cheek and told her to drive safely. It was a bit of a stroke to his ego when she blushed before she stammered a reply and took off. Glancing at his watch, he saw that Henry was going to arrive in about three hours' time and there were some items that weren't going to polish themselves. It was a surprise when his bell rang and he looked up to see someone that he'd never thought to see again-Belle French.

"Be-Miss French," Gold stuttered, "I'm surprised to see you. Do you need something?"

"Hi Rumple," Belle softly said. "I've been talking to Archie-that is, Dr. Hopper, for a few days and there's something I really need to say."

"Belle, please," Gold stated, his hand raised and he motioned her to stop, "I'm truly sorry for all the hurt that I've caused you and my only wish is that you be happy."

"I know Rumple," Belle replied, giving him a sad smile. "And I'm sorry too. Arch- I mean, Dr. Hopper has helped me realize that our relationship was, perhaps, what he says is toxic and a stocking syndrome. He explained to me that trying to change you and hating you when you didn't isn't healthy for me or for you. Maybe I wanted us to be a product of True Love like Snow and Charming that I couldn't see that we weren't them. I had tried to be like that with Will, but I didn't love him and was only using him too."

"And I'm sorry Belle," Gold said. "Maybe some part of me wanted to believe I could be worthy of love that I unwittingly cast us into that role instead of seeing it as perhaps a sign I was always worthy of being loved."

Belle walked over and held his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm glad, Rumple, that you don't hate me. And I'm grateful that you did love me for all those years. Maybe if things had been different, we would have worked out. Some part of me will always love you."

"And I you as well. Belle-"

"No, it's OK Rumple," Belle stated. "I'm going to do something I've never had a chance to do-I'm going to find out who I am and I wanted to thank you for giving me the chance to do so. You've given me enough money that I can work on me and I love you for that. All I ask is that you don't try to seek me out and let me grieve. I need to grieve for us before I can move on. Maybe in time we can meet for coffee without all this between us."

"I look forward to that day Belle," Gold softly said, touched by her honesty. "Just promise me that you'll be happy. Find your happy ending Belle."

"I will," Belle smiled, a few tears running down her pale face. After squeezing his hand one last time, she turned to walk out of the store, and his life, forever. At the door, she paused and turned to look at Gold one more time. She smiled a smile that was bittersweet as it was happy.

"Thank you for loving me," she whispered. "Please be happy Rumple-you deserve a happy ending."

Gold smiled, his smile touched with sadness and remorse. He didn't say anything, just nodded to show her that he had heard her words. After Belle left, Gold shed a few tears. He was relieved that Belle had accepted that they were over, but he was sad that it caused so much pain. Being able to make his peace with Belle made him happy as well. It was a better parting and a much better end to their love affair than he ever thought possible. She was so angry and he did intentionally hurt her when she came round the last time. Now, Belle could find herself. All she had ever been was a daughter, a fiancee, a captive, and a wife. She needed to find her own identity-her own way in this world. Once she did, Gold knew she would find her own happily ever after and he felt at peace with that. For once, he saw a brighter future for Belle and for himself.

 _ **Don't worry folks, Belle will be happy pretty soon. While the story's main focus is Gold (and Mahveen), I couldn't leave Belle out there high and dry.**_


	20. Chapter 20-Butter Chicken

Ch. 20- Butter Chicken

"Regina," Gold spoke," Thanks for the lift home."

"Not a problem since Henry did remind me this morning that he left one of his school books here," Regina stated. "Though, I do object to you asking my opinion regarding flowers for you girlfriend."

Henry had already climbed out of the car, ran into Gold's house, and was no doubt pounding up the stairs to retrieve said book.

"Well, thank you again dearie," Gold said as he pulled an orange rose out of the bunch he carried and handed it to Regina. "A single rose for a lovely lady."

Regina's eyes widened as she carefully took the bloom. Her lips curved ina smile as she sniffed the lovely scent. "Gold, that's very kind of you, but won't that ruin the bouquet if you give me one?"

"Not at all Regina," Gold said as he stepped out of the car. "I bought 13 so I could give one to you." Gold closed the door and walked up to the house as Henry came running out. With a quick "Bye" from Henry and a genuine smile and wave from Regina, Gold closed the front door and listened to the car backing out of the drive.

"Mahveen," Gold shouted, the house eerily silent. "Regina just left and-." He stopped and sniffed the air—the smell of spices wafted from the kitchen. "Mahveen?" Then he heard it-a noise that sounded like signing. Carefully walking with the roses in one hand and his cane in the other, Gold was unprepared for what he saw.

Mahveen was cooking something that smelled wonderful, but it was how she was dressed that caught his eye first. She was wearing an Indian outfit consisting of a long tunic similar to the one she wore before, but also with pants-harem pants he believed they were called. It was the brightness of it that drew him in-a deep rosy pink with a bright green with gold paisley designs made her look very exotic, very foreign to what he had been used to seeing in and around Storybrooke. And was she wearing more makeup than normal? He could detect more makeup around her eye region and her lips looked very dark as well. Of course, the headphones and the iPod strapped to her upper silk encased arm did ruin the illusion of a rare flower in his midst. Quickly looking down, he saw that true to form, she was barefoot.

"I can move mountains. I can work a miracle-work a miracle-uh oh! Keep you like an oa-Rumple!" Mahveen screamed as she took off her headphones and shut the iPod off. She had been singing and dancing and hadn't been expecting Gold to be home yet. He thought she presented an adorable picture that he wouldn't mind seeing on a daily basis. She blushed, clearly embarrassed at being caught so Gold quickly gave a slight bow and handed her the roses she hadn't noticed yet as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful dearie. Had I known what you would be wearing, I would have gotten pink roses instead," Gold stated softly, lightly caressing her cheek as she blushed at the romantic gesture.

Mahveen's hands shook as she took the bouqet from him. "Rumple, their lovely and I don't need flowers that match my clothing." She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance that was competing with the spices for dominance. A soft smile appeared as she opened her eyes, placed the flowers on the counter, she threw her arms around Gold and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you Rumple," she whispered. "I've never received flowers before."

Gold looked at her when she pulled away and lightly kissed her lips. "Then I am glad to have the privilege of being the first. Now, what is that delicious smell emanating from my cooker?"

"Butter Chicken," Mahveen replied, as she hunted for a vase in one of the upper cabinets. Gold pointed her to the one that contained some vases and one was quickly pulled out.

"Butter chicken?" Gold questioned. "That doesn't sound very appetizing dearie."

"Trust me Rumple, You'll love it" Mahveen grinned as she went to the sink to fill the vase with water. "Plus, I got some pistachio gelato for dessert."

Gold licked his lips-gelato. He loved gelato. To him, it was an Italian word that meant a heavenly confection that made other ice creams blush in shame. He wondered if he could convince her to forgo the dinner and just go for the gelato. He glanced and while she was stirring a pot, she was looking at him with a face that told him to **_not even try_**. Shaking his head in defeat, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before tucking some hair behind her ear. "You'll spoil me love."

"With that, Mahveen blushed and murmured something about how he deserved a little spoiling now and again and perhaps there were too many cooks in the kitchen. Gold chuckled as he left her to finish the dinner. Perhaps a snifter of brandy in the study to relax before dinner was in order.

'That, Mahveen, was delicious," Gold sighed his pleasure at the meal while taking a sip of wine to wash down the last bite of butter chicken that still lingered in his mouth. "Normally, I wouldn't be able to wait for dessert, but two helpings have done me in, I'm afraid."

Inclining her head, Mahveen replied "I'm glad you enjoyed it Rumple. Most people think all Indian food is too hot and spicy, but I think people are really missing out. Plus, I like to cook for others. If it was just me, I probably wouldn't bother."

"It was heavenly," Gold stated, contentment written all over his face. His eyes were half closed as he rubbed his belly. "I've never enjoyed something so much-especially the mixture of spices and the creaminess of the sauce. "

Mahveen smiled, standing up to take the dishes to the kitchen. Gold was happy and feeling very at ease around Mahveen. He was pleased that the roses he bought her were on the table and he sniffed the air, enjoying their aroma. Gettng up, he took the bottle of wine and the glasses to the living room. He only turned on a few of the lights, making the room dim before he headed into the kitchen. Mahveen had put the dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers were already in the fridge. She was about to wipe down the cook top when Gold plucked the towel from her hands and silently pulled her with him to the leather couch. Sitting down, he pulled her down beside him and handed her a glass of wine.

"I really should finish cleaning up. Dried splatter is a b-" she had started talking when Gold pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh, my Rohi," Gold whispered, putting an arm around her to pull her against him as his other hand held his glass of wine. "Let's just relax and rest for a while. You especially for all you've done since you've been here."

Mahveen looked at his face and blinked a few times. Gold could see that she was processing the situation and was still naïve enough not to know how to handle this. He hoped that their relationship had progressed enough that she no longer saw him in the light of a childhood friend, but as a suitor. It seems her mind finally gave up and sighing, she pulled her feet onto the couch and took a sip of wine. In between sips, her head rested on his shoulder and his hand gently stroked her head and neck. Gold stretched his legs to rest on the matching ottoman, sinking into the buttery soft leather and letting his mind go blank.

When they had both finished their wine and the bottle was empty, Gold used their closeness and their relaxed state to start wooing Mahveen. With his one hand, he lifted her face to his and with his free hand, used a finger to trace it from her forehead to her lips. His touch was so feather light, he barely felt her skin. Following the path his finger took, Gold then slowly kissed her. Sweetly, lingering on her eyelids and mouth, Gold gently kissed. Along with his light caresses on her silken clad back, Mahveen sighed and closed her eyes. She had turned into him and brought her arms to encompass his neck. Gold groaned, but held her face when she began to pull away at the sound he made.

It was a sweet torture for Gold. Mahveen's lips were velvety soft and warm. He slowly got her to open up just enough to slip his tongue inside. Heaven is the first thought that entered his mind. Pure, sweet heaven as he could taste the residue the wine left in her mouth. Gold swallowed her cry of surprise and held her as she trembled at the new sensation. He growled in satisfaction when her tongue entered his mouth as they tried to fight for dominance. Her hands were on his chest now, gripping his shirt as he slowly ran his hands down her back, shivering at the feel of silk against the palm of his hand. He was almost at the point where he may start to lose control, so he pulled back and at the sound of her protest, he lightly kissed her all over her face, murmuring endearments in her ear and holding her tight. Gold could feel her heart beating in time with his.

 _Dark One_

 _All I require is a portion of love._

 _Whatever my defects,_

 _You are for me an ocean of raptures,_

 _Let the world cast its judgements_

 _Nothing changes my heart—_

 _A single word from your lips is sufficient_

"I never understood that poem before," Mahveen confessed. Her heart back to its normal rhythm, her head on Gold's chest.

Looking into her eyes and lightly kissing her lips, Gold replied "Who wrote it? I've never thought my cursed persona would warrant such a-response," God, he loved the feel of her hair, like strands of heavy silk he had once spun a long time ago. And her skin glowed like a pearl after their session of snogging. He at least could now say with certainty that her neck smelled like her soap and her shampoo. He noticed that her eyes were still darkened and around the edges, he could see a circle of dark blue.

"Mirabai, and Indian Princess in the 16th Century is the author," Mahveen softly said, not wanting to break the spell that surrounded them. Tracing the outline of Gold's jaw, then his nose, she continued. "The Dark One she refers to is Lord Krishna, the main Hindu Deity. He had blue skin, a fondness for wearing silk, and an eye for the ladies."

"Unusual skin color and a great fashion sense? We must be related on some magical level of existence," Gold murmured into her hair. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes as the scent of coconut and sandalwood invaded his pores. Snogging was definitely better than dessert.

Though, there was a pint of gelato in the freezer…

 ** _The song Mahveen sings is "Uma Thurman" by the Fallout Boy, which I do not own (but I do love it). Mirabai wrote many poems dedicated to the "Dark One" and most are highly erotic in nature. I've only included a portion of one such poem here as it was sensual without being explicit (and some of hers are). Butter chicken is my favorite Indian dish. If you haven't had it, find a really good Indian restaurant that makes it! Gelato, of course, is heavenly ice cream. I was originally going to say she bought Pistachio Kulfi (Indian Ice Cream), but decided Gelato was probably better known. Basically, the snogging scene is as sensual as it's ever going to get-no graphic sex scenes! And yes, this was a very, very, very long chapter! Also "cooker" is the UK term for a stove. Since Gold is Scottish, I try to keep him using the UK vernacular and not US terms._**

 ** _As for Lord Krishna, google him and you'll see what I mean by him and Gold being Magically Related Cousins._**


	21. Chapter 21-Moira and Mother Superior

Ch. 21-Moira and Mother Superior

The next morning, Gold was making oatmeal, bacon, and coffee. He thought the oatmeal would be a nice change for breakfast. He removed the last piece of bacon from the skillet as Mahveen entered the kitchen. She shyly smiled at Gold before going over to him and lightly kissing his lips. Gold just grinned at her and hummed. Normally chatty, Mahveen was very subdued and was hiding behind her glasses instead of the contacts she'd been wearing the past week. Gold used this time to look over the paper. He thinks it improved greatly since Sydney Glass was no longer Editor (though he was still on Staff).

Whenever Gold caught Mahveen looking at him, he was pleased at how she blushed and looked away. He chuckled silently to himself. It was a stroke to his ego that he could make her blush so easily and he was proud at the restraint he had. It wasn't easy-he _really_ wanted to drag her upstairs to his bed and do many _wicked_ things to her. Instead, he behaved like a gentleman, walking her to her bedroom door and lightly kissing the back of her hands like a courtier.

"Rumple?" Mahveen quietly spoke. Gold put his paper down and quietly waited for her to continue. "I've gotten a text from Moira. She wants us to take her to see Blue," She stated, looking only at his eyes. Her gaze slipped and once she focused on his lips, she again blushed. Excusing herself to run upstairs to get her shoes, Gold took out his phone and called Regina to let her know where they would be meeting.

Merlin's granddaughter and the Blue Fairy in one room- _who_ would have conjured up that meeting? Gold hummed as he started the dishwasher and limped to get his coat. He couldn't wait to see what Blue thought of Moria.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Moira," Blue said, shaking Moira's hand and gesturing for all to sit down in the office she held as Mother Superior. "I've wanted to meet a member of your family for a very long time. The skills that Merlin possesses are legendary."

"Hope I don't disappoint them," Moira quipped, crossing her legs. She was wearing pink paisley stocking today with grey slacks and a pale blue turtleneck. Black leather Clark wedges completed the look. At least, Gold thought, she only had the navy blue pea coat on instead of the cape and hat he met her in. Looking at the stockings again, Gold made a mental note to ask Mahveen about her aunt's eccentric taste in hosiery.

"So, Moira," Regina said, wanting to get down to business. "Any thought on how we can restore Gold to his cursed self and free Emma?"

"Blunt, eh?" Moira chuckled. "I like it and to answer your question-no. I've left a message for _him_ to call me back regarding the nature of his hat. I've looked it over and something's off with it. It could be as simple as the spell needs to be removed and then recast or it could have something to do with _who_ Emma is. I don't think the curse was ever meant to be bound to a product of True Love."

"By him, do you mean Merlin?" Gold asked.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, Moira replied. "Yes, I do. He made this mess and he can bloody well help fix it. Plus, I'd really like him to meet you Gold, especially since you are practically family." Moira chortles with delight at her jab when she saw both Gold and Mahveen has blushed.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Regina asked. "Henry is so worried about his mother and has been debating on whether he can use his power as the Author to summon her or even try to help her. He did break the quill, but he's been dropping hints to me about fixing it."

"Ah, so he's the one that took Isaac's place." Moira said, pleased to know who replaced (in her opinion) that worthless no-good writer. "I'll have to have a wee little natter with Henry soon. Being the Author isn't easy and Isaac was never my favorite choice. I always thought it was a pity Gawain died at his peak."

"Wait-Gawain? As in Sir Gawain?" Blue stuttered. "He was an Author?"

"One of the first that I know of," Moira replied. "He did a very beautiful job recording the history of the Fae Realm. He loved being able to give people choices; not all who were bad were villains and not all who were good were heroes. He was a great observer of humanity."

"Did Gawain give everyone a happy ending then?" Regina's curiosity was peaked at the notion that there was once an Author who wanted everyone to have a happy ending.

"The ending is as happy as you make it," Moira stated in a brusque manner that Regina would have been proud to imitate. "And that's another thing I'll have to discuss with him. I'm not pleased at how this whole Author thing works-too many restrictions and burdens. Gawain never used his powers willy-nilly. He only used it when there was a true need to and he struggled when making such decisions."

"Wait, so Merlin created the Author?" Gold asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"That I do not know, "Moira said, sighing in frustration. "There are clues as to who created or who the first Author was, but all roads lead me to Merlin. I know he's been involved, as was his apprentice, but how much and for how long I cannot say. It could be his involvement was slight or has been written into his persona for him. Or he could be the one pulling everyone's strings."

"Auntie, "Mahveen spoke up, quietly but with enough resonance that everyone heard her. "Will Merlin acknowledge my mother? Will he finally accept me?" Gold reached out and took her hand in his giving her whatever comfort she could take from his hand.

"Child that I cannot tell you. My gift of prophecy is sketchy at best, but I do know he has regretting the pain he caused Nimue for centuries. I do think he will want to meet you and he will acknowledge you." Moira stated, after a brief pause where one could see she was composing her thoughts carefully. "I can tell you that he will make a spectacle of his arrival. He's probably also changed his look-again."

"Is that a prophecy Moira?" Gold said in a jokingly manner.

She snorted, "Nope, just a fact. So, now that we've become better aquainted, let's start with some interesting facts." Moira said, snapping her fingers to make her wand appear. Hitting the air, making a tapping noise that sounded like a chalkboard, Moira began her list.

"Firstly, Rumpelstiltskin is the first to have become the Dark One for unselfish reasons. Secondly, Emma Swan is the first to be bound to the Dark One and is the product of True Love. Thirdly, the Hat is not respondning to any of my spells and I suspect something is amiss. Lastly, I do think I have an answer as to why Gold's skin has changed."

"How interesting," Blue stated. "I never knew that Gold was the first. I knew Baelfire asked for my help once the curse took hold, but an unselfish motive is fascinating."

"I think the True Love aspect could be a definite problem," Regina said. "As the Savior, she was given magic when she comes from parents who possess none. Plus being a product of True Love is rare and with her parents also being Soul Mates and sharing a heart, well, it could get ugly."

"That's even more interesting Regina, " Moira intoned. "Soul Mates and sharing one heart? Her parents are extremely rare. And I do agree that Emma Swan's parentage is an issue here. Such strength may have done some damage to the hat or the Curse inadvertently."

"How did you find out that the hat isn't working properly?" Gold asked, wanting to know more about this magical item of Merlin's.

"The hat has a blood magic spell on it so any of Merlin's bloodline could repair it, add to it, even change it," Moira explained, sounding a bit like an elementary school teacher. "It wasn't always a hat. In Camelot, it was in the form of a goblet. In Wales, he changed it to be a Red Dragon. It's only been the past 400 years that it's been a hat-much easier to handle."

"You said a goblet? As in the Holy Grail?" Gold loudly said, in a state of shock as he was trying to wrap his head around the concept of a hat that wasn't a hat and which had also been a dragon. He wondered how Merlin created a live dragon from a cup?

"Unfortunately, yes," Moira sighed. "Somehow, through the ages, the goblet became a Holy object and before you ask or even think it, the Red Dragon was a flag, not the fire breathing creature you are picturing."

"What about Rumple's skin Auntie?" Mahveen asked, wanting to get back on track.

"That one wasn't as hard for me to figure out once I looked at some of the old magical texts and treatises. "Moira said, getting a bit excited at being able to share what she's discovered. "It seems that when you two formed the blood bond, then a small part of the Curse transferred to you., Now, if Gold's blood got on, say Regina, nothing would happen. It's only because it was the skin of a former Dark One that it happened. Again, unusual because the previous Dark One is normally not alive."

"I believe we had come up with a similar explanation earlier," Blue said, a bit disappointed at Moira's findings.

"Perhaps, but what you may not have known is that if Gold's blood landed on Mahveen's skin, it would also change," Moira stated, smiling in a very feline way.

"Like Rumple's" Mahveen asked, rubbing one of the discolored spots wither her fingers.

"Yes and no," Moira replied. "It would change color, but I think it would lean towards silver and possibly blue."

"Why is that?" Regina asked.

"Silver for purity and blue for Merlin's blood," Moira stated. "Now, I'm not sure how silver or how blue and I don't' recommend finding out. Merlin may want to show us at a later date or he may think that it's not important. Other than personal curiosity, I'm not sure how relevant this information is-yet."

"Did the blood bond give Mahveen some of my dark magic?" Gold asked, wanting to know.

Moira snorted and laughed. "Goodness me, no! She has magic because of Merlin. And before you ask, Regina, in our family there's no such thing as light or dark magic. It's how it's used that determines if it's for good or for evil. Thankfully, the distinction between light and dark magic is unique to a few realms and I'm glad we weren't raised that way."

"By a few, you mean what four or five?" Regina asked, curious as to how many realms are out there.

"No, by a few I mean something closer to fifty to a hundred. Considering that there are thousands of realms out there, fifty really isn't that much in the grand scheme of things" Moira stated matter of factly. Regina had a look of sheer shock at the revelation of how many realms there could be out there.

"Moira, I don't' wish to be pertinent, but how many realms have you seen?" Blue asked, curious how Moira came by such a number. She only knew of twenty herself.

"Oh, maybe about two hundred, give or take a few," Moira shrugged. "I was in my thirties when Persephone was born and after the fall of Camelot, I came to this realm about 80 BCE… or was it 800 CE? It could have been 1100 CE…anyways, it was a long, long time ago. I've traveled here and there, but for the last hundred years, I've mainly resided in Wales, with a few trips to Ireland or Scotland when the mood strikes me."

"Are you immortal?" Regina said, awestruck at the life Moira has led.

"Not at all," Moira answered. "It seems the curse of being Merlin's kin is an extremely long life. Though, maybe we are immortal-no, probably not. If we were, then Mahveen wouldn't be dying and her mother, being of closer kin to Merlin than she, would not have died so young. Although Persephone didn't possess much practical magic. Singing and bringing wildlife to you is a fun trick to pull now and again, but just how practical is it in the grand scheme of things?"

J _ **ust to clarify (and so you have an idea of Merlin's family tree), here I go: Merlin was raised by Queen Mab along with his foster brother, Talisen. Merlin married Etheala, who was the daughter of Nereus and Oona. Vortiggan and Morgan Le Fey had Arawn . Nimue and Arawn had Moira while Nimue and Arthur had Persephone. Morgan Le Fey and Morganna are full-blood sisters; their half-sister is Igraine, Arthur's mother. Nereus, Oona, and Persephone are all Greek or Roman mythical persons. Arawn, Talisen, Merlin, and Mab are Celtic (Irish, Welsh, Scotch). Vortiggan, Igraine, Arthur, Nimue, Morgan Le Fey/Morganna and Mordred are well-known in Arthurian myths. Etheala is a totally made up name inspired by two or three different myths. And just to clarify, Sir Kai (Arthur's foster brother) raised Persephone and I've made him color-blind. But a blind beggar sounds so much more Fairy-tale like**_


	22. Chapter 22-A Picnic

Ch. 22- A Picnic

Moira, Regina, and Blue closeted themselves away and no longer required the presence of either Gold or Mahveen. Apparently, Regina wanted some help or advice regarding Zelena and decided that the less that were involved, the better. Blue also wanted to consult with Moira as to whether it was possible to grow Pixie Dust in this realm. It was agreed that Regina would drive Moira back into town in time for dinner at Granny's.

"Rumple," Mahveen asked," are we going to open the shop today?" Usually, Gold liked to open for half a day on Saturdays to collect rent, but since there was no rent and no rental paperwork for him to complete, Gold thought he'd try something new and be closed all weekend.

"No dearie," he replied. "I think it wouldn't hurt the business to be closed on the weekends from now on. Plus, I wanted to take the day off. It's the perk of being your own boss."

"Then, what shall we do? Research?" she asked, as Gold started up his car and drove away from the convent. Gold smiled and said "It's a surprise."

After stopping at Dave's Fish and Chips to pick up some lunch, Gold made a stop at Granny's for her famous ice tea and a very large slice of German Chocolate Cake. He then blindfolded Mahveen and drove around the town, circling around to end up at the beach. Gold dodged her questions, only answering them in vague riddles.

The beach location Gold picked was located across from Heron Island. Taking Mahveen's hand, he led her to a rock where he asked her to sit and wait for him. Briskly limping back to the car, Gold grabbed a red plaid blanket from the trunk of his car and the food he had picked up as well. Choosing a spot with what he thought was a romantic, if not picturesque, view of the gentle rolling waves gliding up the sand, Gold laid the blanket down, using some large rocks to hold the corners down. After placing the food on the blanket, Gold very carefully, as if handling a fragile piece of artisan glass, guided Mahveen down to the blanket. Once she was next to a tasseled edge, Gold removed her blindfold.

Mahveen blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sun and took in the view. The crisp air with the sun glinting off the softly rolling waves took her breath away. She saw the little picnic Gold had set up, turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ruimple," she said, smiling into his eyes and holding onto his hand. "I had no idea you were planning this."

"I thought a change of scenery, one that reminded you of home, would be a pleasant change from my dusty shop," Gold explained as he motioned her to sit down upon the blanket.

"But I love your dusty shop!" Mahveen exclaimed. "It's like an ever-changing museum exhibit or a Indiana Jones treasure hunt!"

"Mahveen! Grandpa!" Henry yelled, running towards them, carrying a flowered bedspread. Dropping it unceremoniously next to the red plaid, Henry hugged Gold, almost knocking him down in the process. Following at a more sedately pace was David, carrying a rather large wicker picnic hamper with Mary Margaret carrying little Neil in the removable part of his car seat.

"Well, this is a coincidence, " Mary Margaret beamed before she and Mahveen exchanged royal kisses on each other's cheeks.

"Is it? Gold said a little upset with a slight sneer visible along his eyes.

"Come on Gold, loosen up," David said, spreading the blanket next to Gold's before securing it with the hamper and a few rocks. "Plus, Mary Margaret made double chocolate chip cookies."

"We also have from fresh strawberries as well, "Mary Margaret chimed in as she took Neil out of his carrier and placed him on his stomach.

Gold looked at Mahveen and Henry. He sighed and shrugged. It was hard to resist two pairs of impish child eyes. After they had eaten, Mahveen and Henry decided to run barefoot in the sand and look for shells. David had run to Any Given Sundae to buy more lemonade and some ice cream sandwiches.

"So Gold, how are you feeling," Mary Margaret asked as Neil laid between them, napping.

"Much better, thank you dearie," he stated. "I still feel-odd without my powers, but I don't miss it as much as I thought I would. Though, it would be nice to keep my coffee at the perfect temperature for hours on end."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Yes, that would be nice. I'm glad you're doing better, but I do worry about you and Emma-how it might end up," she admitted, looking sad and a little scared.

"I as well," Gold stated. "But you and Charming have always had Hope that things will work out for the best. Now that Moira's here, I do feel that we are getting closer to having things return to normal. I have to hold on and believe that things will work out in the end."

Mary Margaret took Gold's hand and squeezed him. He was surprised as no one willingly touched him, but it felt nice-normal even. "You're right Gold. We must have Hope and perhaps things will be different for you this time around. "

Some laughter and yelling distracted both of them as they enjoyed the antics of Mahveen and Henry. It made Gold chuckle to see the pair of them daring each other to run into the cold, icy water and then rush back out. Each trying to stay in just a few seconds longer than the other.

"What was it like, "Mary Margaret asked, looking at Gold's profile, "being bound to a child? Did you grow to love her or was she a substitute for Neil?

Gold glanced at Mary Margaret and then returned his gaze to where Mahveen and Henry were. "I think it was a little bit of both. As a small child, she and I got on well together. The tricks I did, the way I acted, was pleasant to her when others disliked it. She trusted me when no others would dare to."

"I can see how that would work," Mary Margaret replied. "As Rumpelstiltskin, you were child-like at times and could be very playful in an-well-engaging sort of way. To her, how you looked and how you acted were one and the same. There were no preconceived notions of hatred or fear. She accepted you as you were all the time, so however you acted would not have fazed her."

"Except now things are different," Gold stated, hints of fear and uncertainty creeping into his voice. "Here in Storybrooke, even when I was cursed, I wasn't as playful like I was back in our land. I often wonder if Mahveen, as an adult, would have even still liked me if we had never come to this realm. Would she have loved the Beast as much as the Man loves her now?"

"Gold, I don't think that matter to her," Mary Margaret said, waving at Henry. "As she grew older, you would have changed your mannerisms, modified them, at the same time. You did have moments of seriousness in our land and you have been more relaxed, more playful recently. The most important thing is, do you love her as she is now, or what she was?"

Gold sat there, his eyes still trained on Mahveen, but really looking at nothing as he was contemplating his response. "When she was little," he softly stated," I loved her because she was mine-like a plaything or an object I owned. But now, I love her because she brings out something in me that I thought long dead. Something I never thought I'd every have-peace. She makes me feel at peace with myself."

"Then David and I are very happy for you," Mary Margaret smiled. "We are a family because of Henry. And I don't want to see anyone in my family unhappy. You are not the easiest person to get along with, Gold, but that doesn't mean that no one cares."

"Will you still feel that way when I become the Dark One again?" Gold whispered.

"None of us is perfect and we've all done things we regret," Mary Margaret said as a haunted look quickly passed over her features before resuming her usual façade of contentment. "We were a family before Emma became cursed and we will still be one when you are re-cursed. I don't think anyone but someone that I truly cared about would have made me stain my heart."

 ** _Sadly, I don't own the rights to Indiana Jones. But Gold's shop does look like a museum and if you look carefully, the objects do get moved around, added to, or even removed._**


	23. Chapter 23-The Librarian

Ch. 23-The Librarian

Belle was busy putting some new books away after cataloging them and arranging them in a logical order on the cart. She heard the bell that was on her desk at the library's entrance ding, so she quickly set the books she was holding back on the cart to go see who it was. Belle had thought the most logical person would have been Dr. Hopper, as he was waiting for a book to be returned. Even Henry would have been an ordinary sight as he sometimes came by to talk to her. Instead, someone Belle had never seen before was standing at her desk.

"Can I help you?" Belle asked, with a half-smile on her face.

"No, but I believe I can help you. My name is Moira."

"Oh, yes. I've heard talk that you had arrived," Belle said, still smiling, but her eyes took on a flat look. "I don't understand though. Aren't you here to do some research? Do you want to help me locate books for you?"

"I've spoken to Rumpelstiltskin, so I am fully aware of your history together," Moira said, coming closer to Belle and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry my dear that things worked out that way for you. It was never supposed to happen."

"Yes, well it did, "Belle replied hotly, a little huff of anger escaped as she moved away from Moira. "If you have just come here to reopen old wounds, then I suggest that you leave as I'm not interested in anything you or anyone else has to say. Rumple and I have parted as amicably as possible and that's all there is to it. So, if you'll please excuse me."

"The marriage to Gaston was never going to happen either," Moira chimed in, causing Belle to halt and turn to stare in disbelief.

"I'm-I'm sorry. What about Gaston?" Belle asked, wondering why his name was even brought up.

"The arranged marriage your father, King Maurice, made to Gaston," Moira explained. "Never would have happened. Gaston's fate was to die before a date could even be set so you going off with Rumpelstiltskin all willy-nilly was a moot point."

"If I hadn't gone off with Rumple," Belle said," then my family, my home, all that I knew would have been destroyed."

"Most likely," Moira said, nodding in agreement. "But you would have survived and eventually cross paths with your Soul Mate."

"My Soul Mate?" Belle questioned. "Don't you mean my True Love?"

"No, my child," Moira softly said. "I meant your Soul Mate. He's still out there-waiting." Moira made a sort of vague gesture in the air, "But don't fret child, I've sent for him as he's bringing a few things from Agrabah that I have asked for so you'll meet him soon enough."

"Who is he?" Belle asked, her curiosity being peaked. "Can you at least tell me his name?"

"Sir Galahad," Moira proclaimed loudly. "Son of Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, and the Lady Elaine, Handmaiden to Morgan Le Fay. Such a lad is pure of heart and soul."

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth," Belle snapped, being a little shocked at this revelation. "How can I trust you when your friends with Mahveen?"

"Because it's the truth, you silly gel," Moira boomed loudly. "I may be many things, but I would not lie about matters this serious. Galahad is meant for you in some way. He is everything you've always wanted Rumpelstiltskin to be and more. Stop fighting for what should never have been and fight for your future."

Belle was crying as part of her was still hoping Rumple would come back to her. She had fantasies where Rumple would awaken from his fascination of that woman and beg her to take him back. It hurt her to hear that their love was never meant to be. It was just that their love never seemed to work out the way she thought it would.

"I don't know if I'm ready to become involved with someone," Belle said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Sweet child, I know the pain you carry," Moira sighed. "At least know that the love the two of you shared will always be a part of both of your lives. It just couldn't be. I'm not asking you to marry Galahad, only to meet him. A Soul Mate doesn't always mean marriage; it can be as simple as having a really good friend you trust completely."

"Alright then," Belle said, feeling much more at ease with the thought of meeting Galahad. "I can always show him around the library."

"He'd love that," Moira beamed. "He's an avid reader and is always looking for that next good read. Perhaps you can recommend once to him while he's here."

With a smile and a nod, Moira left the library. She only wanted to help Belle French let go of Gold. A part of Belle was still tethered to him and if the binding took place with that thread intact, it could spell disaster, resulting in a failed binding with a dead niece and a mad Dark One on the loose. Plus, Galahad would suite Belle quite well, Moira thought. Moira did lie a little to Belle. In all honesty, Belle would have met one of Arthur's knights during the Ogre invasion of her home. Did it mean she would have fallen in love? Moira thought so as Belle was the kind of girl who looked at people and tried to fit them into the molds of her favorite book characters. Besides, the mere nudge at the idea of a Soul Mate was often more magical than fact.


	24. Chapter 24-Of Chimeras and Pirates

Ch. 24-Of Chimeras and Pirates

Killian was upset-obviously so. He love, Emma, was gone and he admitted that he made a few mistakes during their brief time together. But she finally admitted that she loved him before taking that damn dagger and its power. It was like she only told him the truth because it was her way of saying goodbye-like she was never going to see him again. _Bollocks_ , he thought, downing another shot of whiskey on top of the swig of rum he already drank. To top it off, Smee came weaseling around to inform him that his ship, his gorgeous sea-faring lady, The Jolly Roger, had come to port. Of course, he thought grimly, that meant a certain person he really didn't wish to see was in town-Anne Bonny.

Anne Bonny was that rare mixture of brains, wit, and sobriety for a pirate. Even more so when said pirate was a little over four feet tall in her stocking feet, a female, and a dead shot at thirty yards. How she managed to be as fearsome, as strong as a leader, without any rum on board, no one knew. Her crew was always faithful, always loyal, and always in good spirits.

"So, this is Storybrooke," Anne said, her boots clunking on the plank, a custom made flintlock pistol shining brightly while a small dirk winked on her hip. Her long, smooth, hair was braided with small wooden and ceramic beads intertwined haphazardly. A gaggle of town folk, including three of the eight dwarves, just stood there silently. "Greetings! I'm seeking the residence of the Lady Moira, formally of Camelot, "Anne yelled. "I've come at her behest."

"I can take you to her," Leroy said, with Doc and Tiny nodding their heads in agreement. "I know where's she's been staying."

"Excellent. At least there's someone amongst this sorry lot who can converse," Anne said, snapping her fingers for her men to disembark. "Hope you don't mind if a few of my men accompany us as we bear items for the Lady Moira."

"Sister, as long as you don't mind being in the company of a few Dwarves," Leroy replied, grinning and holding his arm out like a gentleman.

After delivering the cargo to Moira, Anne and her men accompanied Leroy and the dwarves to the Rabbit Hole for a few rounds of beer and darts. Even though Anne was sober when on board her ship, doesn't mean she didn't imbibe at all. People there said that Anne Bonny and Leroy seemed to make some kind of connection. Be it love or friendship, only the two of them really knew. All that was known is that the Jolly Roger stayed for three days with the promise of returning in four months' time. Leroy had never been happier.

Meanwhile, Moira opened up the trunk to remove a few items. To the ordinary person, these items were all small and looked as if they were made for a doll house. Yet, these were no toys.

"I hoped I brought everything that you required, my Lady," Galahad said.

"You did well, Knight," Moira beamed at Galahad. Now, while amour is most impressive in the confines of a castle or on a battlefield, it did stand out quite a bit in Storybrooke. Moira waved her hand, changing Galahad's ensemble to one more suitable for life in this realm. "Well, what do you think young man," Moira asked, turning him around so he could look at himself in the mirror.

Instead of leather pants, he now wore dark blue jeans. In lieu of chainmail and a cote-hardie, he now wore a soft cashmere sweater in the color of palest honey with a fitted black blazer on top. Galahad was pleased to see that he still wore black leather shoes. Granted, they weren't boots, but they were black and they were leather. Plus, they seemed to fit nicely.

"Hmmm…" Moira said, tapping her finger on her chin. "Something's missing-ah ha!" And with a snap of her fingers, an emerald green scarf appeared wrapped around his throat.

"Many thanks, my Lady," Galahad said, giving Moira a courtly bow. "These garments are more comfortable and seem to be like those I observed the good people of this town wearing."

"And it helps that the sweater and scarf really make you look as handsome as your Papa," Moira stated, smiling in remembrance. "Now then, your time is your own until Merlin arrives so I suggest you go explore. Here's what they call a credit card-it pays for goods. And the room adjoining mine is to be your chambers. "

Galahad bowed his head in acceptance, taking the plastic card and placing it inside the blazer where he found a small pocket. "I shall be off then, my Lady."

"I suggest the library, Sir Knight," Moira stated, giving him directions on how to get there. "There's much about this land you don't know and that's a good place to start. Also, you will require more garments and there is a store called Modern Fashions that will most likely carry what you will need."

"As you wish, Lady Moira," Galahad bowed, before taking his leave and heading towards the library.

Moira grinned-she couldn't wait to see how Belle reacted, but more important things first. Packing up a few of the miniature items, Moira then headed towards Gold's shop.

"Gold, Mahveen-it's Moira."

"Good morning Moira," Gold said with a faint smile twitching at his lips. "I'm afraid that Mahveen's out picking up more tea and biscuits for the shop. However, I do expect her to be arriving back shortly."

"I can wait," Moira said, looking around in feigned interest. "How's the courting coming along _Goldie_."

"Blunt, aren't' you _dearie_ ," Gold lightly snarled. "Though, I do believe it is none of your concern. I will only state that Mahveen and I are more- _comfortable_ -around each other."

"You haven't compromised her," Moira asked, worried that things may have progressed too far. People these days had no sense of propriety, she mused.

"Madam, I may be a coward, but I am a gentleman," Gold snapped, eyes glaring and his fist clenched around his cane. At that moment, the bell rang as Mahveen entered with a satchel full of snacks. Gold quickly donned a more pleasant aspect.

"Auntie! Hi," Mahveen said, quickly giving her aunt a small peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back and I'll put the kettle on as well." She went behind the curtain and then quickly popped out, gave Gold a quick kiss on his lips, and headed to the kitchenette area. Gold blushed since Moira was present and she gave him a knowing smile and nod of approval. It was embarrassing-first she asked questions and then saw a small, intimate moment. It was like having a parent ask about your love life and trying to give you pointers. Trying to compose himself further, Gold glanced down to see that today's stockings were grape in color with little white stars. This was beneath a gray herringbone skirt, pale pink blouse, and black lace-up granny boots. This time, the cape she wore looked knitted with leather ties in front and slits so her arms could come through. The color of said cape could only be described as a marled gray. Except for the odd choice in hosiery (and footwear this time), Moira was a well-dressed and attractive woman.

"Auntie," Mahveen said, coming back from the kitchenette. "What brings you by today?"

"Galahad arrived with a few things I requested," Moira stated, pulling out what appeared to be a red and gold Persian Rug for a doll house or a very ritzy mouse cage. "I thought you'd like to have your mother's rug."

With awe on her face, Mahveen smiled and lightly stroked the diminutive rug, carefully straightening out the little tassels. "Thank you Auntie. DO you think you could unshrink it now? I fear Rumple thinks we've gone mad over a child's toy."

"No, of course not," Gold retorted, though he was secretly thinking about the possibilities of insanity running through Merlin's bloodline. "What makes the rug special?"

"It flies," Moira replied as she waved her hand, causing the rug to expand to its normal 12X10 foot size (sans tassels, mind you).

"Is it enchanted with a spell?" Gold asked, fascinated with the prospect of a flying carpet. That would be a nice trick as he never could get one to go more than a few dozen feet barely an inch off the ground.

"Yes and no," Mahveen stated. "The spell on a normal rug won't do anything except flop around a bit. But this rug is made with the hair from a Chimera, which not only binds the spell to it, but also allows the rug to travel between realms."

"So, Chimera hair is similar to feathers from Pegasus," Gold mused.

"Yes," Moira replied. "Though the feathers of a Chimera are much stronger and are resistant to fire, unlike those of Pegasus. That's why Anne Bonny's price to bring the items I requested and Galahad to this realm was a Chimera Feather Sail."

"She chose wisely then," Gold stated.

"Indeed," Moira replied. "I also have Merlin's Chair and a few other things. Your brothers sent along some trunks of silks, jewelry, and a few other sundry items."

Mahveen's eyes light up in delight. "That was nice of them. I shall have to send them a letter in thanks."

"It still works then," Moira stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes," Mahveen nodded. "That little carved box also transports small items. I have to remember to send over some chocolate bars."

"Box?" Gold asked. "What box?"

"I have a carved box that looks like it's for jewelry," Mahveen explained.."It's carved from Mango Wood and a Jinn cast a spell on it and its twin so I could still communicate with my brothers. It's usually makes a tinkling sound when something's arrived."

"Not difficult magic, but challenging," Moira informed Gold. "The inside of each box is also lined with Chimera fur, thus allowing it to cross realms."

"Forgive me, Moira," Gold asked. "But what exactly is a Chimera-the one you are referring to."

"The Chimera, in this instance," Moira spoke in a lecturing tone, "has the face and front legs of a Raptor, the back half of a Lion, with a tail tipped with feathers. It also has a forked tongue, spits acid, and breathes fire."

"It sounds like a Gryphon," Gold stated.

"I believe they are related biologically," Moira said.

"Auntie, what else came?" Mahveen asked, wanting to know what other items her brothers may have sent. "I'm sure the rug and the silks weren't the only items for me."

"It's in one of the trunks your brothers sent," Moira replied. "I didn't' want to bring it here, but you'll have to touch it in order to unshrink it."

"Mother's mirror," Mahveen asked breathlessly.

Moira nodded, which caused Mahveen to smile and clap her hands in glee.

 ** _If I could cast the role of Anne Bonny, it would have to be the awesomely talented Meredith Eaton. If you don't know who she is, look her up. You may not know her name, but most likely you've seen her in a TV show. As for Galahad, since OUAT cast an African-American for Lancelot, then logically, Galahad should be cast the same way. Two wonderful actors came to mind when I was dreaming up this character and they are Michael B. Jordan and Alfred Enoch (who was Dean Thomas in HP Films). IT would also be nice since there seems to be a lack of diversity on this show now. I mean, what ever happened to Sidney Glass for two years? Both Emma and Merlin will be appearing soon!_**


	25. Chapter 25-Mother's Mirror

Ch. 25- Mother's Mirror

Moira was kind enough to shrink the rug down to a placemat size with the understanding that it would return to its normal state at midnight. Gold and Mahveen joined the Charmings at Granny's for dinner. Instead of his usual, Gold ordered the special, being Lasagna, with a request for a plate full of garlic bread, and a small bowl of parmesan cheese. Ruby, stunned and speechless, silently took down everyone's order. She didn't know if it was because Gold ordered something different, or that he was paying for everything- _again_. After a quick recovery, Ruby bet Leroy that Gold would still to his usual dessert of a slice of Cherry, two scoops of Vanilla, and coffee. Leroy, certain that one did not eat cherry pie after Lasagna, bet that Gold would go for the cannoli cake-Leroy lost and had to take out the garbage for the diner for a week.

Back at Gold's, Henry went upstairs to settle in so he could play some new game he downloaded on the tablet. Mahveen laid out the flying carpet in the library as it was the only place it could resume its size undisturbed. Plus, Gold never got around to getting a rug for that particular room. A simple touch of her hand on the trunks caused them to disappear in their miniature state from the trunk of Gold's car, only to reappear, in their normal size, in Mahveen's room. Holding the key to them both in her hand, Mahveen practically ran up the stairs. Gold sedately followed behind her.

"I can't wait to see what they've sent," she gushed, unlocking both trunks and flipping one open. "Having the mirror is an unexpected bonus, but I do hope they remembered to send the sandals that I wanted made."

"My dear, what is so important about your mother's mirror?" Gold asked, thinking it was just a sentimental piece and not much more. He sat on the bed, watching Mahveen toss silks out of one of the trunks, unknowingly hitting him in the face a few times with those same items.

"Other than sentimental reasons, it's also enspelled to show me the palace gardens," she explained, turning her attention to the second trunk, where she squealed as she held up a pair of gold leather sandals.

"Does it allow you to talk to others with a similar mirror," Gold asked for clarification, as the only magical mirrors he knew of were good for spying on others-or trapping them.

"Nope," Mahveen answered. "It only shows the palace gardens where my mom once resided as a statue. It's just a really nice piece of fluff, but my father had it made so mother could enjoy the gardens without being moved from her bed."

"When was this?" Gold asked. "I don't recall your mother suffering from ill health."

Mahveen paused in her search. "She was pregnant and it didn't end well," Mahveen whispered. "The baby didn't live more than a few days and mother just sort of wasted away. She lived for a few months, seeming to get better for a while, and then just quickly faded, like the bloom of a rose. Father had commissioned the mirror during her pregnancy and at least it was able to give her comfort those last few weeks."

"Mahveen, dearest, I'm so very sorry," Gold whispered, reaching out and taking hold of her hands. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"Rumple, that's OK," she replied. "I was out fostering at a noble's house, learning the so-called womanly arts, so I never saw her fade like father did. I will always remember her as beautiful and alive."

"Still, I should have known," Gold said, disappointed in himself. "I should have been there for you."

"It really doesn't bother me," Mahveen said. "My brothers weren't there either and I was still fairly young. Plus, the way the palace ran, I sometimes went weeks without seeing her or my father. I was either being watched by Ayah or playing with you or my brothers."

"But, dearest-"Gold started to say.

"Here it is!" Mahveen joyful cried, holding what looked like a small hand sized mirror. After placing it on the floor, she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on the glass. It slowly grew and was decently sized-fit to be placed above a vanity for any lovely young lady. The frame is the first thing Gold noticed, once he really looked at it. At the very top were a pair of peacocks, facing each other and forming a heart shape. Flowers, vines, and smaller birds scattered across the rest of the frame. Having to look a little closer, Gold realized that except for the Peacocks and a few flowers at the corners, the other motifs had no repeatable pattern, but were also mirror images on each side of the frame. All of the details were gold, except the peacocks had sapphire eyes and emerald chips in their tails. It was a stunning piece of work.

"Watch this," Moira softly said as she then touched the frame. Her image wavered and disappeared as a lush garden, achingly familiar to Gold, appeared. It was full of fronds, roses, jasmine, and other exotic blooms. It was daytime and a light breeze was going through the garden. Once or twice, he caught the movement of a small bird or even a butterfly.

"Very beautiful," Gold murmured. "Is it a live view?"

"I once thought it was," Mahveen answered. "I came to realize that it's a recorded image like a movie or a screen saver that will just keeping playing unless I turn it off. I think it took me watching it for about two hours before I think I saw the same bird fly by. Plus, it's always a mid-afternoon scene.

"Interesting, dearie," Gold said as Mahveen touched the frame again, causing it to revert back to just reflecting her image. "It's very lovely and you can hang it anywhere you please."

Mahveen walked over to him and leaned down so her eyes were level with his. Kissing him softly on his lips, she whispered, "Thank you Crocodile." Then she abruptly pulled him off her bed and in a louder voice said "Now, shoo! Let me put these things clothes away. A lady doesn't want all her outfits to be on display."

"I will, for a price," Gold said, laughing and trying to give her a wicked smile.

Fluttering her eye lashes and dramatically placing her hand on her heart, she said in her most awful impression of a southern belle, "Oh, dear me! Whatever shall I do? Please, sir, have mercy on lil' ol' me."

"My price, dearie, requires your company in the living room within thirty minutes," Gold stated with mock seriousness.

"Forty minutes," was her counter offer.

With a quick kiss on the lips, Gold said "Deal."


	26. Chapter 26-Moira and Henry

Ch. 26-Moira and Henry

Sunday was a relatively quiet affair. Gold awoke early to see Mahveen doing Yoga in the garden. Henry was still sleeping, but woke to the scent of pancakes and sausage. After breakfast, Gold took Henry into town to meet Moira at the bed and breakfast. It was to be a private discussion, so Gold excused himself and went to get some coffee in the diner.

"Well Henry," Moira said warmly, "How are you coping with all that has transpired."

"Henry, normally a happy child, looked down at his lap, clearly crestfallen. When he looked up, Moira could see the pain in his eyes that he had been hiding from the world. "Sometimes, I feel pretty good and I try to forget about my mom." Henry paused, collecting his thoughts. "It's just so hard because I know she's not a villain, but she hasn't even tried to contact me. It's like she doesn't care about me anymore"

"I'm sure that isn't true Henry," Moira said, speaking softly. "What happened to your mom is something that no one could have foreseen. Who she is, deep down, will bring her back to you."

"Now she's the Dark One," Henry whispered, the threat of tears still being held at bay. "She's the bad guy now, but she's also my mom and the savior."

"Isn't Regina your mother also?" Moira asked.

Henry nodded, brushing away the few tears that managed to escape.

"When Regina was the Evil Queen, did she love you any less?" Moira asked Henry. "Did you still love her even though she was a villain? Moira was trying to get Henry to see past the labels he had become used to using.

"Of course," Henry replied. "She's my mom and she always tries to do what's best for me."

"Henry," Moira softly said, moving over to sit next to him and take his hand. "I know this may be difficult for you, but Magic is neither good nor evil, light nor dark. How it is used and the intention behind it is what determines how we see it. No matter what happens, Emma is still a good person, just like Regina is and just like Mr. Gold. People aren't just black and white-they come in so many shades of gray."

"So, even though when Regina was the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, you're saying that she wasn't just evil," Henry asked, seeming to mull this concept in his mind.

"That's precisely what I'm saying," Moira smiled. "People make choices and sometimes they led to good things and sometimes not. For some people, they do bad things for good reasons or good things for the wrong reason."

"Like when Mr. Gold took the curse to save my dad from going to war?" Henry asked a light of understanding dawning behind his eyes.

"Just so, Henry. Just so," Moira stated. "I also wanted to talk to you because I understand that you are the Author now."

"Does that mean you want me to write the curse off of my mom?" Henry wanted to know. "I broke the quill, but I still have it, so maybe Merlin can repair it."

"No child," Moira gently corrected Henry. "It's just that being the Author is a burden that one as young as yourself shouldn't have to bear. I'm glad the lure of the quill is gone, but the burden remains."

"So, what should I do then?" Henry asked.

"I think the best way for you to be the Author is to just observe," Moira explained. "You are still so very young and I don't want people to take advantage of you. But I think watching people without labels of good or bad would help you as you get older."

"I see," Henry replied, looking at the wall, but not really seeing it. "I guess it would be a good idea to look at people in the town a different way. The book of tales always labeled people as heroes or villains, so that's how I saw them."

"Books are like that," Moira stated. "They tend to whitewash the good and blacken the bad because it's easier to understand and easier for us to imagine the world like that." Moira paused, and stroked Henry's head as he placed it on her shoulder. "Sometimes what we need is a fairy tale of reality. Real life is much more complicated, much more difficult than any tale found in a book. So many little things shaped the people in your life that no book could ever contain all the nuances that shaped them."

Henry sat there, thinking as Moira continued to stroke his hair. It was a lot for him to take in and he started to see what Moira was talking about. Like how Gold was a villain, but he died to save Henry's life. A true villain would never have done that. His mom used magic to push Cruella DeVil off of a cliff because she wanted to kill him. His mom killed someone, but she did it to protect him-she killed out of love. Did that make her a villain or a hero? Was there really any difference anymore?

"Moira," Henry said. "Thanks for listening to me and for explaining things to me."

"Of course sweetheart," Moira smiled. "Sometimes it's easier talking to a stranger than family or friends."

"But aren't' you family?" Henry asked.

"Perhaps in a roundabout sort of way, I am," Moira chuckled, smiling at Henry. His youthful innocence reminded her of Gawain when he was a child.

"Then what shall I call you?" Henry asked. "You're like Gold's sort-of-mother-in-law but not."

"Well, how about you just call me what Mahveen calls me-Auntie," Moira said, thinking Henry may be smarter than most people realize. "Now, run along my child. Your grandpapa Gold should be downstairs, impatient to get back to his girlfriend."

With a grin and a quick hug, Henry ran down to the diner and plopped himself down next to Gold at the counter. Red was fast and set his usual hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon in front of him. Pleading and begging, Henry wrangled two cookies as well. He then talked to Gold about school and how he really enjoyed all of his classes except science. Gold then took Henry to the Craft Market where they bought a child's microscope and chemistry set so Henry and Gold could concoct some non-magical mischief before lunch.

That day, Henry learned a few things that would always remain with him. He first learned that people make mistakes all the time and it was unfair to use those against them. Just because previous Authors labeled one person as a hero and another as a villain didn't mean it was true. Henry looked and saw how Killian, who was considered a villain but did pretty nice things, was still treated as one by some of the people in town. While Dr. Hopper, who was a good person didn't always make the right choice but was never criticized for it. He also learned that family isn't about blood ties, but about who cared for him and who he cared for in return. After all, he really cared about Granny and Red, but they weren't related to him.

Lastly, he learned that science was very much like magic, taking great skill and concentration. Plus, having an expert potions master help you with chemistry was great fun…until you created a stink bomb and were chased around the house by your grandpa's girlfriend as she's waving a stick of incense in the air.


	27. Chapter 27-Neil

Ch. 27-Neil

Tuesday was a black day for Gold. In spite of everything that happened, good and bad, he couldn't escape Tuesday. It was Bae's birthday and Gold lit a candle, like he always did, to remember his boy. Except this year was different-Baelfire was truly gone. Gold sat in his library, staring at the candle as it flickered and sputtered. Bae's shawl was around his shoulders-his totem and the only physical thing he had left of his son. Unlike his usual attire, Gold was wearing jeans. He still wore his Oxfords and silk shirt, but he looked different- _haunted_.

Gold was sitting so quietly and so absorbed in his dark thoughts, he jumped when he felt a hand stroking his head. Mahveen had come in with some tea. She had placed it down and sat on the edge of the chair, stroking his hair.

"Sorry Rumple," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you'd like some tea."

Gold took her hand that was free and squeezed it. He then turned , wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face as he sobbed. He missed Bae so much that it physically hurt. Knowing his son sacrificed himself to bring the Dark One back to life broke his heart and haunted his soul. A parent should never outlive their child.

Mahveen just held him, kissing his head and stroking his hair and back. He could feel her tears drip down and it made him feel like he wasn't alone. Gold realized that he never truly grieved for Bae with someone he loved. Belle had never wanted to intrude and he was often alone with his thoughts. Gold realized that he never really had any compassion from anyone on this day. But Mahveen was an anchor of comfort to him in the here and now. He held on tight as his soul depended on it.

"My Crocodile," Mahveen whispered. "I'm afraid your tea is very cold. Let me go and I'll make you a fresh cup."

"No-stay," Gold said, not wanting to let go of his rock during this time of sadness. "It's just that, today's my son's birthday and he's gone. When he died, I was under Zelena's thumb and she didn't even allow me to attend his funeral. I never got to say goodbye and all I have left of him is his shawl."

"And Henry," she added. "And memories. No one can take those away from you Rumple."

"Sometimes I wake with a start at night," he confessed, "because I think I'm forgetting what he looked like. What kind of _father_ am I to forget what my boy looked like?"

"Well, that's something we can remedy," Mahveen quietly answered. "How about asking Henry if he has a picture of Bae you can have. I'm sure that Henry would love to see his dad's photo in his grandfather's house."

"It's just so hard," Gold whimpered. "In this realm, he went by Neil and while I tried to call him that, he was always my Bae, my baby boy."

Mahveen kissed his forehead and rubbed his back affectionately. "And he always will be your son. Regardless of what happened in the past, he knew that he was loved and he still knows that you love him. No one who is truly loved ever dies Rumple. They live on in each of us."

"Mahveen," Gold whispered, drawing some random pattern in her jean-clad thigh," will you-come with me to my son's grave? I would like to take some flowers there today."

"I would be honored," Mahveen smiled, wiping a stray tear from Gold's eye. "And I shall bring a stick of incense to light at his grave so the scent can reach him wherever he is."

Gold kissed her, softly and gently, before laying his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. They stayed like that for a while and Gold drifted into a state of half-dreaming while Mahveen hummed a lullaby.

They had a late lunch at Dave's Fish & Chips after stopping by Neil's grave. Mahveen stuck the incense into the ground and lit it, filling the air with the scent of Nag Champa. Gold had bought some daises and lilies from Moe French's and placed them by the headstone. A butterfly came and rested on the flowers for a few moments before flittering away.

After a quiet lunch, they returned home. Mahveen made Gold lay down on his bed and she held him while he cried. At some point, he slept and she called Regina to see if Henry could get a picture of Neil by Friday. Gold spent the day dozing or listening to Mahveen read aloud as she held him. Sometimes, she hummed and sometimes she listened to him talk about Baelfire. Dinner was a very low key affair-soup and sandwiches served in Gold's room. Mahveen never yelled or pleaded with him to get out of bed. She didn't pout or roll her eyes at his actions. She was simply there.

Mahveen's presence helped Gold get through the day. He felt terrible and his eyes stung, but Gold knew that he had finally grieved for Bae. It wasn't an end to the grieving process-Gold wasn't that naïve. It was at least a starting point for him. He hoped one day he could think about his boy and not feel like a part of his soul lay in the grave with Neil.

Mahveen excused herself after dinner and laid out fresh pajamas for Gold. While she was downstairs cleaning the kitchen and folding some towels, Gold took a quick shower and changed for bed. He sat there wide awake, not wanting to be alone and hating himself for being so weak. He was a coward to be so afraid of sleeping by himself. To his surprise, Mahveen came in, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, and then climbed into bed. Her face smelled like lilacs and her breath like mint. She held him as he fell asleep and stayed the night.

That night was the first time Gold dreamed of Bae and didn't wake up crying or screaming. He thought he saw his sons in the half light of the early morning, smiling at him.

"I love you Papa, "Neil seemed to whisper. "Be happy."

Gold saw the image of Neil melt into the daylight. He turned and saw Mahveen still asleep, curled up on her side, facing him. Gold thought another day of the shop being closed wouldn't kill him as he gathered Mahveen in his arms and let sleep take him again.


	28. Chapter 28-Emma

Ch. 28-Emma

Emma didn't know where she was. She felt a surge of power and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. Unseen, Emma followed her parents to Gold's hospital room. She had the urge to yell and them-for abandoning her, for having another child. The rage was building inside of her. Then Emma's eyes turned to Henry-she wanted to touch him. He was her reason for living.

Emma's eyes saw what was going on, but she wasn't seeing anything. The Stranger appeared with an aura of blue light surrounding her. The light blinded Emma and she swore that this person saw her-she felt those eyes piercing through the darkness.

This Stranger was walking in a circle-entrancing everyone with what she was saying. Emma wanted to touch the blue light-it beckoned her closer and closer. She didn't know why, but Emma felt that she had to touch it. Once she did, the stranger filled up with blood and crumbled.

For Emma, that's when the voices started talking to her.


	29. Chapter 29-A Message from Merlin

Ch. 29-A Message from Merlin

A few days had passed and Saturday rolled around again. Moira paid Granny for an additional two weeks stay as it seems tings were at a bit of a standstill for both how to help Emma Swan and Gold. At least the time hadn't been wasted for Galahad. Moira was pleased to see him and the Librarian have coffee together the other day. And Ms. French was being oh-so _helpful_ in acclimating the Knight to the ways of this world.

For Gold, life had never been more peaceful. Since Bae's birthday, Gold and Mahveen had settled into a routine where she would be with him at night. He was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of the situation, but just being able to hold someone in his arms quieted the demons he had and gave him peaceful dreams. Something he never had with Belle (she didn't like to cuddle). Plus, he did enjoy waking her up with a few kisses before she shrieked and demanded to be released so she could at least brush her teeth first. Gold was just pleased that Mahveen seemed more at ease and less shy showing affection. Though he did miss her blushes and could summon one up if he looked at her a _certain_ way.

Unbeknownst to Mahveen, Gold had asked Regina to pull out his heart. At first, Regina thought he was insane, but then she agreed as curiosity took over. She wanted to know just as badly as Gold did what his heart looked like now it was curse-free.

"Just do _it_ already," Gold hissed, bracing for the pain.

Quickly, Regina shoved her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. They slowly looked at it with Regina turning it over carefully.

"You said it used to be all black?" Regina asked for clarification.

"Yes, but a little bit remained red," he replied, unable to take his eyes away from his heart.

"Well, it seems that being curse-free is doing you a world of good," Regina stated.

To both of their amazement, half of Gold's heart was a deep red while the other side showed little pinpricks of red appearing where it was still white.

"I had hoped it just wouldn't be all black," Gold said," but I never imagined it would be so red so soon."

"It can't just be because you're not the Dark One," Regina stated. "There has to be more to it than that."

"Well," Gold acknowledged," I did suspend all rents for a years and all loans have been considered paid in full."

" _What_!" Regina screamed. "I can't believe it! You _actually_ did something good for the _entire_ town!" Regina forcefully slammed the heart back into Gold's chest, making him wince and groan in pain. "I never thought you'd _ever_ be capable of something like that." Regina started pacing back and forth before stopping suddenly and pointing a finger at him. "If I hadn't _seen_ it with my own eyes- _held_ it with my hand-I'd never have believe it."

"Isn't yours transformed as well?" Gold asked since Regina was a user of Light Magic now.

"It's definitely less black, but nowhere near as startling as yours," she replied.

"What I'm worried about," he admitted," is if I take on the curse again, will it turn black just as quickly?"

" _IF_ you take it back?" Regina sputtered. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Having second thoughts is perfectly normal, giving his situation," Moira said, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Did you just _pop_ over here?" Regina stated, a little startled at Moira's appearance.

"Yes," Moira said. "I've been watching you and Gold discussing his heart in my crystal and decided to pop right over.

"Do you have any input into the matter?" Gold asked.

"No, but I do think once you are the Dark One again, the binding will keep your heart at least half red," Moira stated. "It might even be possible to keep it at two-thirds red, but that might be pushing it. Plus, Merlin thinks he may be able to split the darkness-he is not sure."

"Are you certain?" Regina asked.

"You and Gold will never have pure hearts," Moira explained, "but that just means you'll be more sensible with your magic as well."

"I can live with that," Regina replied. "Being like Mary Margaret would be a boring future for me."

"I'm so glad," Moira beamed. "Now, I also popped over because I had a message from Merlin regarding his hat."

"Does he know why it's not working?" Gold stated.

"Not exactly," Moira shook her head, tilting it to the side. "He had to find the original spell first, but he did want me to get samples of blood from the Charmings so he could analyze it."

"For what purpose," Regina stted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"To calculate the intensity of their True Love to Soul Mate ratio, _obviously_ ," Moira stated, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "I assume wither of you can let the Charmings know and if it could get done by the end of the day, Merlin would appreciate it."

"I'll call Dr. Whaler to see when he's free today," Regina sighed.

"And I'll call David to let him know," Gold said.

"Excellent! I'll be in my room. Ta ta!" Moira said before she popped back to her room at the inn.

"Gold, did you notice what she was _wearing_?" Regina hissed.

"You mean the neon argyle stockings?" Gold replied. "They are kind of hard to miss."

"That and the pill box hat with fake cherries bobbing on top of her head," Regina pointed out.

"So _that's_ what those were," Gold said. "I thought they were just red balls or something."

Regina just looked at him and shook her head as she exited the shop. Gold again made a mental note to ask Mahveen about Moira's fashion sense.


	30. Chapter 30-Emergency Chocolate Stat!

Ch. 30-Emergency Chocolate Stat!

Gold arrived home after calling David and giving him Merlin's message. Dr. Whaler was available in two hours, so Regina agreed to run Moira over to the hospital to pick up the samples.

Gold called out for Mahveen, but didn't get a response. He didn't smell anything cooking or baking, but he checked the kitchen anyway. No sign of Mahveen. Gold was a little worried and tried not to panic. He checked the library and other than some pictures of Neil and Henry on the Mantle, there was no sign of life. Before going into full panic mode, Gold rushed up the stairs as best he could and entered his room.

There, lying on top of the bed, covered by an afghan, was Mahveen, sleeping. Gold breathed a sigh of relief and had to hold himself up by bracing a hand against the wall. Taking off his coat and placing it over the bench at the foot of the bed, Gold went over to check on her. He was alarmed that she seemed to be in pain and was paler that usual.

"Oh God!" Gold whispered. "Mahveen-Beloved…What's wrong?" as he shook her awake.

"Oh, Rumple," Mahveen said in a voice think with sleep. "It's just you. Is it OK if we don't go to Granny's tonight? I'm not feeling up to it."

"What is it love?" Gold said, placing his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm, but you're so pale-and what is _that_ sticking out from under the afghan?" He was pointing to a long white cord that seemed to be in the area of Mahveen's stomach. Was it food poisoning, Gold thought, or some kind of virus? "I'm going to call Dr. Whaler and see-"Gold said, flipping open his phone. Mahveen snatched it out of his hands-fully awake.

"Don't you dare!" Mahveen cried. "There is nothing wrong with me that Colin Firth, a few pints of Ben & Jerry's, and a bottle of Ibuprofen won't cure."

"Who is _this_ Firth person?" Gold asked. "Is he a physician or magical being? And what does a few pints of beer have to do with it?"

Mahveen burst out laughing, but she was also crying at the same time. Gold was scared-he'd never seen anything like this before except- _oh_. He remembered a time at his castle where for a few days every month, Belle did nothing but cry and it was _well_ after they had developed a sort of friendship. Gold sat down on the bed, placing his cane at the foot and gathered Mahveen in his arms. He let her cry since her laugh-cry and strictly become cry. He rubbed her back and once she stopped, he wiped her tears.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled weakly. "I thought you had lived with enough women before to know that for a few days every month, we are highly strung emotionally."

"To be fair," Gold replied," the spinsters who raised me were probably past _that_ part of their lives and Mila was rarely home long enough for me to notice any changes."

"And Belle?" she asked.

"I guess I never really noticed," Gold replied, still rubbing Mahveen's back. "When I first brought her to the castle, she cried _all_ the time. I just thought that's what she did."

"Taking her hand, she rubbed his cheek. "Just so you know, Colin Firth is an actor with loads of female admirers. Ben & Jerry's is an ice cream brand I'm very fond of and the Ibuprofen is for the pain."

"And that white cord," Gold pointed to the offensive item in question.

"An electric heating pad for, well," Mahveen hesitated, "for pain."

Gold nodded. "OK, I'll still have to go pick up Henry, but I can get something for supper while I'm out."

Biting her lip, Mahveen asked "Can we have pizza? With extra cheese and black olives?"

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Gold asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Rumple, there are three things during this time of the month that I love-bread, fried, and sweet," Mahveen explained. "And all three can be one item."

"Wait, so you want donuts?" Gold said, not understanding Mahveen at all.

"Rumple, she said, exhausted, "I want – _nay_ -need pizza tonight. And ice cream that's either chocolate or has chocolate in it."

"What about the donuts?" Gold asked, realizing that he wasn't going to argue.

"I'd love some Gulab Jamon, but any kind of glazed donut would be appreciated-for breakfast," Mahveen sighed, happy that he seemed to understand her cravings.

"Anything else, my sweet," Gold was hoping nothing else was really needed, but asked out of politeness.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but can you bring me some saltines and ginger soda," Mahveen said, sounding tired.

"Are you hungry now?" Gold wondered. "I can see if I have the saltines, but the ginger soda will require a trip to the market."

"No, it's not for now,"Mahveen sighed. "It's just I sometimes get nauseous at night or early in the morning. Saltines and ginger soda help."

Gold kissed her on the forehead. "OK, anything else?"

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked, shyly.

"As you wish."

And he did, though it didn't take her long to drop off. Gold checked his watch and it was only 4PM. He took his phone back from Mahveen's side and sent David a text regarding Henry. A few minutes later, Snow responded. She told him to get two pizzas-one with pepperoni for Henry. Snow also recommended tissues, chocolates (as in candy), the ice cream, and a romantic movie she had Belle put aside for him in the library. Snow, apparently, had spoken to Mahveen earlier and was expecting that dinner would be called off.

Gold spent a few moments propped up on his elbow, watching Mahveen sleep. He didn't like the dark circles under her eyes and he felt guilty that he hadn't noticed them before. Gold thought himself to be lacking in powers of observation since he seemed to be clueless that his girlfriend was not feeling well this morning. He vaguely recalled her taking a shower at about 2 or 3AM, but it didn't register at the time. Gold lightly caressed her face and arm, adjusted the afghan, and centered the offending heating pad over that area so she would be comfortable.

He looked at her and even though she wasn't her normal self, Mahveen still turned to him for comfort. At a time like this, he wished he had his powers, only so he could ease her pain and make it all go away. He loved her so much that he was distressed at her suffering. Tucking some hair behind her ear, he kissed her cheek and lips before slowly getting out of the bed. Wincing, he limped and picked up his cane, which had fallen off the bed. Smoothing her hair away from her face. He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead.

"Rest, beloved," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake."

Later on that night, Gold was introduced to Colin Firth in the form of _Pride & Prejudice_. Henry sat though thirty minutes of this before he bailed on his grandfather and decided the tablet in his room was much more fun. Gold remembered to send a text expressing his thanks to Mary Margaret regarding the tissues and movie. As for Mr. Firth, Gold really couldn't see the appeal. Plus, not enough leather was worn-how boring! Ben & Jerry's, on the other hand, got his complete and utter _devotion_.

 ** _I do not own Ben & Jerry's, or Colin Firth or the 1995 version of Pride and Prejudice. Gulab Jamon is an Indian dessert that is like a donut (deep fried and soaked in syrup). I've always though Gold would find some modern items (like an electric heating pad) to be offensive because he can. And yes, I do think Colin Firth is a Magical Being (like Alan Rickman and Robert Carlyle)._**


End file.
